101st Hunger Games: Forwards and Backwards
by Jms2
Summary: SYOT CLOSED! I recommend reading my other story, the 100th hunger games: a year to remember, for some backstory to this one. It's been one year sense the Quell and the Capitol citizens are craving another great game. The Gamemakers plan to deliver.
1. tribute form

**Tribute form**

**Name (First and last):**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**District:**

**Backup District:**

**Height:**

**Appearance:**

**Celebrity look alike:**

**Personality:**

**Bio:**

**Reaping outfit:**

**Reaped/Volunteer:**

**If volunteer, why? If reaped, how they dealt with it?:**

**Friends/Family:**

**Romance? (No Katniss/peeta stuff):**

**Token:**

**Interview outfit:**

**Interview angle:**

**Weapon(s) of choice:**

**What they show the Gamemakers:**

**Training score:**

**Strategy in the arena:**

**Allies?:**

**What does he/she do at the Bloodbath:**

**Does he/she survive the Bloodbath?:**

**Preferred death?:**

**Other:**

*****WARNING: some changes might have to be made to a tribute. If not enough bloodbath tributes are submitted, yours might just have to die. Sorry.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH VictorFromDistrict7!**


	2. Tributes list

**Here you go, the Tributes list! Sorry if your tribute wasn't picked. I got so many great submissions, I didn't know who was going in or not. Only one submission was a bloodbath. Everyone else kept telling me how you want yours to make it really far. I need at least 8 of them to die in the bloodbath so don't get mad if I kill your tribute.**

**D1:**

**Girl- Natalie Spangler 13 (Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived)**

**Boy- Glaze Daubney 17 (The Koala of Doom)**

**D2:**

**Girl- Cassi Stone 17 (LivLuvHg7273)**

**Boy- Vincent Phillips 18 (Teampeeta1227)**

**D3:**

**Girl- Melanie Woods 14 (TheTributesWhoLived34)**

**Boy- Itzel Clarke 16 (hollowman96)**

**D4:**

**Girl- Sirena Brooke 15 (DecidedlyDestiel)**

**Boy- Viktor Leevin 17 (Gunny979)**

**D5:**

**Girl- Cassie Handiworth 12 (VictorFromDistrict7)**

**Boy- Copper Soot 16 (KI)**

**D6:**

**Girl- Bree Feather 15 (Teampeeta1227)**

**Boy- Mason Stross 18 (hollowman96)**

**D7:**

**Girl- Aspen Goldenberg 16 (ArtemisCarolineSnow)**

**Boy- Ace Phillips (me)**

**D8:**

**Girl- Marianna New 16 (Teampeeta1227)**

**Boy- Darren McSillings 17 (Danny Takuto)**

**D9:**

**Girl- Miri Sandurs 13 (The Nerd Lord)**

**Boy- Jackson Herald 13 (LivLuvHg7273)**

**D10:**

**Girl- Sparrow Farmer 13 (Cassandrine)**

**Boy- Carter Lasher 18 (Ripple237)**

**D11:**

**Girl- Safi Pride 17 (SAFIPRIDE)**

**Boy- Jean Masterfield 16 (Gunny979)**

**D12:**

**Girl- America Matxino 15 (Annabeth-TheaTributeThatLived)**

**Boy- Brendan Herd 13 (Teampeeta1227)**


	3. Chapter 4: District 1 Reaping

**Natalie Spangler POV **

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I turn off my alarm clock and slowly get out of bed. Today is the day of the Reapings. Today 24 teenagers will be delivered to the Capitol to fight to the death. I've been to the Capitol once when I was 6. Truly an amazing place. My mother is a model for the Capitol so she goes there once every 5 years.

I take a quick shower and throw on the first thing I find in my dresser. I brush my long, dark blonde hair until it's the way I want it to look. I head downstairs to find my family at the table eating breakfast. I grab a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast.

"What are you guys talking about?" I ask.

"We were just talking about the volunteers this year, Glaze and Diamond." My brother, Adam says.

"Two of the best I've seen in awhile!" My father, David adds.

"Well last year Sapphire was really good. She was the last to die." I say.

"But she's dead now. We can't live in the past, we must look to the future." Mother says.

"I still can't believe those 15 year olds from 7 won." My brother says.

Once I'm done eating I ask if I can go see my best friends Rose, Grace, and Carolina.

"Certainly." My mother says.

I run out the door and meet up with my friends at Roses house.

"What should we do this time?" Grace asks. She's new to the group.

"I was think about messing with the girl volunteer. Diamond." Rose says.

"It's almost time for the Reaping so we have to act fast." I say.

We get to Diamonds house and set a bucket of water over the door. When she opens the door, it will soak her.

We watch patiently from a bush until it happens. Diamond walks out in what looks like the most expensive dress ever made. The water falls on her and she screams.

"HAHA CRAP LETS GET OUT OF HERE!" Carolina shouts though laughter. We take off. We were too far away for her to see who it was.

"You fucking brats!" She shouts at us. I can't stop laughing.

We meet up with some of Graces other friends on our way home. I'm not good around people I don't really know. Grace, Carolina and Rose all are happy to see the other girls. I kinda stay back, head down. While they talk, I slip away. The Reaping is in 30 minutes. I have to get dressed.

I run home and sprint to my room. On my bed sit a flowy white skirt, a light purple sequined tank top, black flip-flops with sequins on them and a thin silver anklet. My mother comes in and does my make up. I only like a little make up. Not a lot at all.

"And this should make your eyes pop!" She exclaims.

"Don't your think these glasses already do that?" I ask taking off my purple glasses.

Once she's done she has me look into the mirror. "You look beautiful!" She says.

"Thanks mom." I say.

My family and I walk to the square together. Once there, a Peacekeeper takes my blood and I head over to the 13 year old section. I wave goodbye to my family as they go to the back. My brother had his last Reaping last year. I stand with my friends and their friends. This is so awkward. I've never said one word to their friends. I see Diamond in a less appealing dress. I start laughing again.

"Welcome citizens of District 1!" Our escort Sabrina shouts. "This year it's ladies first!" She walks over to the bowl and pulls out a name. "Diamond Wind!" Wow the volunteer was chosen. That never happens. She walks to the stage. One thought goes through my mind._ 'Life is too short for just pranks. I need something exciting. I need a rush!'_

"I volunteer as tribute!" I shout.

"What?!" I hear my friends shout as I make my way to the stage.

"NO! You can't!" Diamond yells at me.

"Sorry honey. I volunteered for you. Go home!" I say in a sadistic tone. She storms off the stage.

"Well, what's your name sweetheart?" Sabrina asks.

"My name is Natalie Spangler!" I say in a confident tone.

**Glaze Daubney POV**

I shove my sword though the dummies chest.

"Good!" My father says. He and my mother are trainers here at the academy. I've been here since 5 AM and it is now 11 AM.

My father walks over to me and wipes the sweat from my face. He then passes me a wooden sword. We duel. He's a lot better than me but I manage to strike him in the throat. He's been training me like this ever since I could hold a knife.

My mother then drops down from the podium and starts throwing rubber knives at me. I deflect them with my sword. She rapid fires them at me but I manage to grab a rubber spear and I send it straight at her chest. It finds it's mark. She falls to the ground. "Damn that hurt! Nice job!" She shouts. "Okay that's enough. Time to get ready for your big day!"

We walk out of the gym and make our way home. I take a quick shower. I get out and dry off. I put my blond hair up in a flow. I put on some jeans and a grey button down shirt.

"You look amazing!" My mother says.

We eat a quick breakfast and make our way to the square. I walk to the boys 17 year old section with some of my many friends. I see Diamond eying me from the girls 18 year old section.

"Welcome citizens District 1!" Sabrina says. "This year it's ladies first!" She walks to the bowl and says a name. "Diamond Wind!" What? Diamond was Reaped? That's weird. Right when she gets to the stage, I hear something.

"I volunteer as tribute!" A tall girl with bug eye glasses from the 13 year old section walks out to the stage.

I hear Diamond yell at the girl. The girl then says something back that I couldn't hear. It must have offended Diamond.

The girls name is Natalie Spangler.

Sabrina then goes over to the boys bowl and pulls a name. Before she could finish saying the boys name, I volunteer.

"Oh and what's your name handsome?" She asks.

"I am Glaze Daubney!" I say.

"Let's get a round of applause for our tributes Glaze Daubney and Natalie Spangler." The crowd erupts in applause. "Now shake hands." I give this brat the death glare. Who does she think she is taking Diamonds spot?

**Natalie Spangler POV**

My parents storm the room. "What the hell did you do?" My father shouts.

"Life is too short to be boring. I want the rush that comes with the games!" I say to him.

"Well you could ha-" my mother stops him.

"Yelling at her won't change anything. She's in this and she will win." She says in a calm manner.

"But what if you don't come home?" My brother asks.

"I can use a sword like I can use my hand. Plus I have perfect aim with a slingshot." I say.

"Well she's not wrong." He says.

"Well do you have a token?" My father asks.

I show him my silver anklet. "This is it." I say.

We get into a group hug and talk about how we will miss each other and that we love each other. Then they are dismissed.

Next are my friends.

"Why didn't you tell us you were going to volunteer?" Rose asks.

"It was literally a last minute decision." I tell them.

"Well not that your in this mess, you better get out of it!" Grace says.

"Oh I'm going to miss you so much!" Carolina says. We start crying.

"Promise me you won't pull any big pranks until I come back!" I say.

"I promise!" They say at the same time.

They are then dismissed. I wasn't expecting another visitor but I get one. Diamond.

"You bitch!" She slaps me across the face. She throws herself on me.

"Get off of me pycho!" I shout. "Security!"

Two Peacekeepers walk in. Diamond pulls a knife and is about to stab me when she's stopped by the Peacekeepers. She's dragged out kicking and screaming.

"Wow."

**Glaze Daubney POV**

My parents walk in and give me a giant hug.

"You were great up there!" My father exclaims.

"Thanks. I can't believe that selfish little girl just did that!" I say.

"Well you know what to do." My mother says.

"Don't let her into the alliance." I answer my mother.

"You will do great!" My father says. "You are probably the best trained tribute in this years game."

"You will be a force to be reckoned with." My mother says.

"Kill anyone that stands in your way. Even your own District partner if needed." Father says.

The Peacekeepers come in and dismiss them.

"I plan on it."

**District 1 Reapings are over with. Next will be District 2. **

**What do you think about these characters? **

**Who do you like better and why?**

**How do you think they will do in the games?**


	4. Chapter 5: District 2 Reaping

**Cassi Stone POV**

It's 7 AM I was unable to sleep last night. Today is the day of the Reaping and I can't be more excited! I get to volunteer today with Vincent Phillips. I finally get to do the one thing I've been waiting to do since I was 4. My parents work at the academy so I get special attention. I deserve it to. I faced every single girl in the academy and had them 'dead' in a minute or two.

I get up and hop in the shower. It's a quick shower because I am too excited to stand in one spot. I dry my long dark hair and my body. I put my hair in a pony tail and throw on my training uniform. Then I head to the kitchen.

I find my parents sitting down, watching Capitol news.

"What's on?" I ask.

"Nothing." My mother answers me. "Just a bunch of stuff about the Reapings."

"Hey mom. Can I please have the keys to the gym so I can train one last time?" I beg her. No one is allowed in the gym without a trainer or a supervisor with them. My parents have the keys to get in because they are trainers there.

"Fine. But this is the last time." She gives me the keys.

"Thanks mom! I know it will be the last time. Once I win I will have my own keys." I run out the door.

I meet my friend Taylor and my boyfriend Even at the doors. We sneak in. I turn on the lights and run over to my favorite weapon station, the archery station. A bow is like the most perfect weapon to have in the games. I'm surprised more people don't use it.

My boyfriend runs the spear section and Taylor goes to the throwing knife section. We train hard for a few hours then lock up the gym.

"I have to go get ready. Bye." Taylor says.

"Me too." Even says giving me a kiss.

"See you guys there." I yell.

I get home and toss the keys to my mom. "You need to get ready!" She pushes me. I run to my room and put on the dress I've been waiting so long to wear. It's a tight black dress and my sparkling black pumps. I brush my hair until it's straight and down. All this black makes my blue eyes stand out. I have to admit, I look amazing!

"You. Look. Amazing." My father says.

"I know. Now let's go I want to stop and see Kevin before we get there." Kevin is my brother. He is 21 and is married to his high school crush, Abbey.

My parents and I head to his house. "Cassi! You look amazing!" Kevin says.

"I know." I say slightly cocky.

"Are you really volunteering today?" Abbey says.

"Yep. Let's go!" Together we all walk to the square. "Bye everyone!" I head over to my section, the 17 year old section. I stand with Taylor, waiting for this thing to start.

Finally, after what feels like a century, our escort walks out to the stage. "Today is such a special day!" He says. He's so annoying. Of course it is. Today is the day I start my trek to victory. "Our female tribute from District 2 is"

"Me!" I shout. I feel everyone's eyes on me as I walk to the stage. I can get used to this feeling.

**Vincent Phillips POV **

I sit up and see the dozens of teenagers still passed out. The Day Before Reapings party was amazing last night. It was a shame Cassi couldn't come. It would have been amazing to have both the volunteers at the same party.

"Ella?" I ask out loud. Then I see my best friend/girlfriend pop her head up. "Let's get everyone up." Together we get all of our friends up and make sure they are okay. Shayne and Rosalyn, the final two that makes up our click. People would call us the 'popular' kids.

Shayne and Rosalyn walk home and I walk Ella home. I give her a kids goodbye and walk to my own house.

My house used to have 4 people living in it. Now there is only 2. My mother divorced my father, so she doesn't live with us and my brother, Zachary, died in the 97th Hunger Games. He made it to the final 3 but was injured. He took down one of the other two with him. So in all, he placed 2nd. He was considered the biggest threat in the arena.

"How was the party?" My father asks me.

"It was fun. I have to go get ready." I storm up to my room. I spike up my short dark hair and put on my Reaping outfit, a white collard shirt, khakis and brown dress shoes. I look in the mirror at my ice blue eyes. I admire them for a minute until they shift to the scar on my temple. My brother accidentally cut me when I was young. I like it because it makes me look tough and it reminds me of my brother.

I eat a quick breakfast of eggs and bacon, then leave for the Reaping. I walk with my friends.

"I'm so happy for you!" Ella says. "You are going to do great!"

"Thanks, I know." I say somewhat cocky. "I won't let myself die because if I do, I will never see you again." She blushes.

We sign in and I walk Ella and Rosalyn to the girls 18 year old section. I then go over to the boys 18 year old section._ 'Lets get this thing started!' _I think to myself.

Finally our escort comes out and acts annoying as usual. Then Cassi volunteers is a different way. Usually they wait to hear the name of the person being called, then volunteers by saying "I volunteer as tribute!" But she just said "me". I laughed.

Our escort then goes to the boys bowl and pulls out the name of the runner up volunteer for the boys. Shayne. He gives me a look saying he doesn't want me to volunteer because he wants to be in the games just as badly as I do. But he is not taking the glory. "I volunteer as tribute!" I feel the eyes on me as I make my way up the stage.

"And what's your name?" He asks.

"Vincent Phillips!" I say overconfidently.

I am then escorted into the Justice building to say goodbye. First is my father.

"Nice job bud!" He runs into my arms. "You did great!"

"I can't believe Shayne was Reaped." I say. "It was really weird."

He goes on about what I should do and how I should do it. We say our goodbyes and then he leaves. Next are my best friends.

"Thanks a lot." Shayne says sarcastically.

"Hey today is my day!" I say through laughter.

"Well, when you come home, everyone will love you." Rosalyn says.

"Everyone already does, especially me!" Ella says giving me a big kiss.

"Do you have your token?" Shayne asks me.

"Of course I do!" I pull out a pin. It's like a friendship bracelet but in pin form. On the pin is a 4 pointed star, each point a different color. Each color represents one of us. I am red, Ella is pink, Shayne is orange, and Rosalyn is yellow.

The Peacekeepers come in and escort them out. I am then visited by some of my other friends.

**Cassi Stone POV **

First to come are my mom and dad. They give me last minute advice and say their final goodbyes. They talk about how they will miss me and that they love me. My mother then passes me my token. It's her engagement ring. I promise to return it to her when I win.

Next is Kevin and Abbey.

"You will do great! I know you will." Kevin says.

"No need I worry. I got this in the bag." I say.

"It will be a piece of cake for you." Abbey says.

We say our goodbyes and they are escorted out.

Finally it's my friends Taylor and Evan who come.

The first thing Evan does is give me a kiss. That was great. We talk about what to do with the money I will win and how life will be great when I return. They are then escorted out. I don't have anymore visitors.

**Sorry for the late update! I will try to update more often!**

**What do you think about these characters?**

**Who do you like better and why?**

**How do you think they will do in the games?**


	5. Chapter 6: District 3 Reapings

**Melanie Woods POV**

It's about 4 in the morning when I finally leave the Circle. The Circle is a small arena that Peacekeepers created because apparently District 3 is too boring. In the Circle, you fight one on one, hand-to-hand combat, with another teen. The winner gets 5 dollars! And I never lose.

I open the door to my house. It's dark. Everyone is sleeping. I always sneak out at night to fight. My parents have no idea where the money in there wallets comes from.

I slip into my bed and pretend it was never empty.

At about 9 in the morning, my favorite things that ever walked the earth pounce on me. Marissa and Timothy, my younger twin siblings.

"What are you two rascals up to?" I say tickling both of them.

"Mom wanted us to wake you up for breakfast." Marissa says while she's dying of laughter.

"Okay." I say with a big smile. I throw on a blue t-shirt and jean shorts. I'm not wearing a dress to the Reapings.

I walk down stairs to find my family eating one egg each. The egg is barely cooked. I hate the Capitol. How can they have a 5 course breakfast while we can't even cook 5 damn eggs. It frustrates me.

The next 4 hours go by in a flash. I battled at the Circle, been with my family, and just walked around. Now I walk to the Reaping.

I get in the girls 14 year old section. I stand alone because I don't have any friends. Every time I come close to making a friend, I somehow scare her off.

The escort walks no the stage to get the Reapings started. "The first tribute of District 3 is...Melanie Woods!"

Somehow, I remain calm. I easily walk up to the stage. Once I reach the top, a thought crosses my mind.

'_This must be my destiny.'_

**Itzel Clarke POV**

_"Please stop! I'm begging you! Please!" One of my three bullies screamed._

_"We will stop messing with you! Just stop!" Said another._

_"You won't get away with this!" Said the last one._

_I look over to the third. I wrap the wires around the legs of his chair. I then walk to the light switch and turn it on. I watch him fry._

_"One down two to go." I say through my evil grin._

I had the best dream. I had a dream I tortured all three of my bullies to death. Oh wait, that really happened! I start to laugh. No one could ever trace the evidence back to me. Probably because there was no evidence. I got rid of it all. I throw on a white shirt and some slacks and head to the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie! I made you some breakfast." My mother says to me.

"Did I say you could talk to me?" I ask.

"But-"

"Did I say you could talk to me?" I start to shout. Who the hell does she think she is?

I grab my plate and hers and walk out the door. I need to eat before my big day. I will be volunteering because the games is a great way to get rid of all the scums of the earth.

When I'm done eating, I throw the plates, frisbee style, at the windows of some house. I hear screaming and I laugh.

I walk to the square alone since my family is too stupid for my level. I sign in and go to the 16 year old section.

The first person is some Melanie Woods chick. She has a very serious look on her face, or is that just her face?

"The male from District 3 is Hayden Callings." A boy from the 18 year old section walks to the stage. I want him up there for as long as possible so he thinks he is going to his death.

When she's about to declare them as the tributes of District 3, I volunteer for the boy. He seems so relieved.

On his way down the stairs, I trip him. He falls and I hear a lot of cracks. I start giggling.

"Um...Wha-what's your name?" She says. I can tell she's startled from what I did. He hasn't moved since he hit the ground.

"Itzel Clarke." That's all I say.

"Um...our tributes of um...District 3 are Melanie Woods and Itzel Clarke." We shake hands and go inside. On my way inside I see the Hayden boys leg twitch. I'm happy he's alive. Now he gets to live with the pain.

The first to come in is my mother. She doesn't talk, she just sits down and strokes my long dark drown hair. She then leaves after handing me a bracelet with my name on it.

Of course my father doesn't show up. He's to busy working all the time.

No one else comes to say goodbye.

**Melanie Woods POV**

My family comes to say goodbye.

"How could this happen to my baby?" My mother starts crying. I stop her with a hug. We all hug for about 5 minutes. Then Marissa comes up.

"Where are you going?" She asks.

"Well, I will be gone for a little bit. And when I return, I will bring back as much money as your heart desires!" I answer her. I shed a few tears for my siblings. I will miss them dearly.

When they are being escorted out, they latch on to me and the Peacekeepers have to pry them off.

"I love you!" I shout.

"I love you too!" They all shout back.

I have no more visitors.

**Ohhh we got some evil people here!**

**What do you think about these characters?**

**Who do you like better and why?**

**How do you think they will do in the games?**


	6. Chapter 7: District 4 Reapings

**Sirena Brooke POV **

I wake up. My father and I are still on a boat about a mile from shore. My brother is in a smaller boat that's traveling with us. We are heading home for the Reapings. But we stop for some last minute training.

"Marlin! Sirena! Get ready!" My father shouts. My brother and I grab rubber tridents and jump into the water. My father thinks it's best to train when you also have to be aware of your surroundings. There could be sharks, jelly fish, or stingrays we have to look out for. Not to mention the possibility of drowning. My brother and I duel in the water until he strikes me in the chest with his trident.

"Looks like Marlin wins!" My father says. "Now get in here and dry off. We need to get home."

My brother and I have a sibling rivalry to see who's the best. He usually wins fights. That's because I can't manipulate him like the rest at the academy.

After what seems like forever, we reach shore and I walk to our house on the beach. I take a second to look at myself in the mirror. My strawberry blonde hair falls to my upper back and my green eyes pierce through the reflection. I throw on my cream colored dress and brown sandals.

"Is everyone ready?" My mother asks.

"I think so." I say.

All four of us walk to the square. I say goodbye to my parents and walk to the girls 15 year old section. My brother heads over to the boys 17 year old section. I talk with my best friend Coral until the Reapings begin.

Finally, our escort walks on stage. Her hair is made to look like a giant seashell. She has a pearl on each of her eyelashes. I have to admit, it's very pretty. "Welcome! Let's begin with the ladies!" She walks over to the bowl and plucks a name from the top. "Coral Dream." Huh. Coral was reaped. Funny, now I can say I volunteered to save my friend. That will get me even more sponsors!

"I volunteer!" I shout.

"Go get 'em." Coral says.

I run to the stage. "What's your name?"

"Sirena Brooke!"

**Viktor Leevin POV**

I wake up more excited than ever. Today is the day I volunteer for the games! I will finally bring back honor to the Leevin name. My father was in the games and placed 10th. He was a disgrace. My mother was pregnant with me and my sister at the time. My father wasn't the only Leevin that perished in the games. Just last year, my cousin, Trout, was killed by that frost that spread throughout the arena. He placed 13th out of 120. My Aunt also died in the games. She placed 3rd. My grandfather died as well. He placed 2nd. More of my extended family has died in there as well. We are a laughing stock of District 4. I plan to change that.

I get out of bed and climb into my reaping outfit. It's my fathers navy blue jacket, a white undershirt, and some jeans. I head to the kitchen.

"Well aren't you happy!" My sister Caity says.

"Well duh I'm going to volunteer. Why wouldn't I be happy?" I say.

"Better no go on an empty stomach." My mother says. She's done a wonderful job of taking care of us alone. I eat then go to the Reapings.

On our way there. My sister and I meet up with our best friends. Shyle and Kylie.

"So your doing it?" Shyle asks me.

"Of course I am. I can take down any tribute that gets in my way!" I say confidently.

We arrive at the square and Shyle and I go to the boys 17 year old section. Kylie and Caity go to the girls 17 year old section.

Our escort comes out looking as stupid as usual.

Some girl named Sirena volunteers. Must have been at the other academy.

"The male tribute of District 4 is North Blue! What a wonderful name!"

"I volunteer as tribute!" I shout.

"And what's your name handsome?" She asks.

"Viktor Leevin!"

"Another Leevin? Huh?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asks rudely.

She pretends to have not heard me. "Our tributes of District 4 Sirena Brooke and Viktor Leevin!"

I will snap her neck.

I wait for my family. My mother and sister come in.

"I'm so proud of you!" My mother says.

"Don't listen to that women." Caity says. "Once you win, you can have her fired." That's a nice thought.

They give me last minute advice I don need. Before they are taken away, we join in a group hug. My mother then gives me something. A dog tag with the names of all the fallen Leevins.

"To remind you who your fighting for!" She calls as she's being dragged out.

Next to come are my friends.

"Wonderful!" Kylie says.

"No doubt in my mind you will win." Shyle says.

"I know I will. It will be a piece of cake." I say.

We talk about what we would do once I win until they are escorted out.

Now I wait.

**Sirena Brooke POV **

The first person to visit is my friend Coral. I guess my family wanted to see me last.

"Well you did what you were suppose to do." She says.

"I can use you to get more sponsors. I can say you were my friend and I couldn't let you die. Than I will get the sympathy card." I say.

"I hope you make it back." She says.

"So do I. Once I get back, we can do anything." I say.

She is lead out after a few minutes of fantasizing what we would do with the money. Next is my family.

"Congrats Sirena." My mother says.

"Thanks mom." I say.

"You must stick with the careers." My father and brother then pound me with advice about what to do. "...only a little bit of poison so they don't taste it."

"I know dad." I say.

"Do you have your token?" My brother asks.

I show him the fish net that's fashioned into a bracelet on my wrist. They are then escorted out.

"Good luck." They say.

"Thanks but I don't need it."

**Thats the last of the Careers! Tell me what you think.**

**What do you think about these characters?**

**Who do you like better and why?**

**How do you think they will do in the games?**


	7. Chapter 7: District 5 Reapings

**You know, I need some tributes for the bloodbath. I haven't made up my mind on who will die in the bloodbath. If you submitted a tribute and you're not reviewing, your tribute will start looking really boring to me. Especially if you Favorited the story then un-favorited it :).**

**Now without further adieu...District 5 Reapings!**

**Cassie Handiworth POV **

"Cassie." My 4 year old sister is slightly shoving me to wake me up.

"What is it, Alyssa?" I ask. It's still very dark out. I estimate the time around 4 a.m..

"I had a nightmare." She responds.

"Oh. Come here." My sister crawls into my bed and falls asleep on my chest. I soon follow her.

My other sister wakes us up around 10 a.m. to get ready for the Reapings. Alyssa has no idea what they are. What she doesn't know is that I was glad she woke me up. I was having a nightmare just like she was. But worse.

I slip on my favorite dress to wear. It's a yellow strapless dress with white spots on it. I then put my hair in a ponytail with a white hair tie. The yellow matches my hair so it all goes together. Alyssa puts on a pink princess dress. My 10 year old sister, Marly, puts on a pail blue dress and my 8 year old brother, Jackson, wears a white shirt and black pants.

I go to the kitchen to find a note from my parents.

_Sorry we couldn't take you to the Reapings. We will be there waiting. Drop the kids off by us. We will be by the smaller electrical tower._

I don't know what was so important that they couldn't be here this morning but they always do this. I mean, this is my first year of eligibility for the games. They could at least make me breakfast or something. It seems like at least four times a week, they disappear in the morning and reappear at night.

I mix some grain rations with water in a bowl and pour it into four smaller bowls. The last one is always for me. I make sure they get enough before helping myself.

"Where is mommy and daddy?" Jackson asks.

"I don't know." He looks sad. "But don't worry. We will find them at the Reapings this morning."

"What's the Weapings." I love her speech impediment.

"Well it's a sort of a lottery." I say.

"What do you win?" She keeps pushing for an answer she doesn't want to know.

"Well, you win a... vacation to the Capitol." I answer.

"Yeah. Vacation." Says Marly. She obviously knows what the games are.

After a few hours of talking, we walk out the door. We walk to the Reapings. It starts in 10 minutes. Once we get there I start looking for my parents. They aren't by the electrical tower. I don't know where they are. I finally find my neighbor and ask her to watch my siblings. It's been 11 minutes.

The escort walks to the stage.

"I'm here!" I say to the lady.

"Your late."

"But I'm here now."

She takes my blood. "If you are not picked, you will receive 12 whips. 12 for how many years you've been alive."

I look her in the eyes and walk straight to the 12 year old section. Once I step in, my friend Jessie start asking questions.

"Why are you late?"

"My parents." She understands.

"What's your punishment?"

"12 whips." She stays silent.

I turn my attention to the stage. "Our female tribute is Cassie Handiworth." What? This can't happen.

I start to walk to the stage. I can't help it, I start to cry. I reach the stage and break down. I can't be doing this now. I have to stay strong. I try but can't. I cry even harder.

**Copper Soot POV**

I stretch out my limbs as I wake up. I put on my fathers old grey jacket and grey slacks. I then go to the living room where my parents are

"Hi mom and dad." They are both watching the Capitol news. All that's on is the Reapings presentation.

"Do you mind if I go see Ginny?" Ginny is my girlfriends. The love if my life.

"Not at all son go right ahead." My father says.

I start walking to the Community Home were Ginny works. She is so good with kids. I love it.

I walk into the massive building. Right off the bat, my favorite kids come running to me. Rory and Amelia who are both 5.

"We missed you so much." Amelia says.

"Well I'm here now." I say trying to pry them off me. "Where is Ginny?"

"She's in Room 37 with Rosebud and George." Rory says.

"Thanks." I say. "Give me your hand."

They each latch on to one of my hands and we begin to walk to Room 37. Once we arrive, they detach themselves from me and run the Rosebud and Geogre.

"Hi sweetie." I say kissing Ginny.

"Eww!" All the little kids shout and make a face like they are going to vomit.

We play some games with the kids for a few hours until Ginny has to get ready for the Reapings. I walk her home.

I run home to tell my parents that I will be walking to the Reapings with Ginny. I make it back to her house before she's done getting ready. Once I do make it back, I'm happy I make the effort to come back. She walks out a beautiful white dress. My mouth involuntarily drops open.

"You like it?" She asks.

"Love it."

We walk to the Reapings and sign in. This is where I leave her, for the time being. I walk to the boys 16 year old section to find my best friend Panner. We talk until it's time to see who will be called to die.

"Our female tribute is Cassie Handiworth." Never heard of her. I see a very small 12 year old girl, 4'9 at best, stumble to the stage. She breaks down. And so does my heart. If I was a girl, I would volunteer for this girl. No one does.

"Our male tribute is Copper Soot."

What? This isn't happening. I slap myself in order to wake up from this terrible dream. That's when I realize this isn't a dream. I walk to the stage, trying to hold it all together, but I can't. I reach the stage and start crying like the little girl before me.

"Our tributes for District 5, Cassie Handiworth and Copper Soot! Shake hands." Our escort seems really annoyed.

My first visitors are my mom and dad. I tell them to watch over Ginny and the kids whenever they can. They tell me to stay strong and to come home. They then leave.

Next is Panner. He brings in Rory and Amelia. They don't know what going on but they jump in my lap and cry.

"Ginny wouldn't have been allowed to bring all four of them in." Says Panner.

"Thank you." I say.

"So!" Amelia says, trying to look strong. "I am not happy that you are going on vacation without me. When you come back, you're taking me on one." She demands.

"I sure will." I say. Panner and I play games with Rory and Amelia for the rest of our time.

My next visitor is Ginny with Rosebud and Geogre. The same thing happens that happened with the last group. Besides Amelia's comment and more kissing and 'I love you's.

"I want you to have this." Ginny takes out her lavender hair ribbon. "As your token." I take it and we start to cry.

They are then taken away from me. Forever.

**Cassie Handiwork POV **

I'm trembling. I can't stop. My first visitor is my mother and Marly.

"I would have volunteered if I was able to." Marly says.

"No. I wouldn't have let you." I say.

"I'm going to miss you." I ignore my mother.

"Your the woman of the house now. You have to make sure Alyssa and Jackson have enough to eat. Put them before you." I tell Marly.

"I will." Says my mother.

"No not you. That little stunt you pulled this morning would have given my 12 whips if I wasn't Reaped." I tell her. She looks broken. "You weren't where you told me you would be. I was late by one minute. Right now I would be receiving whips if I wasn't picked."

"I- I'm sorry." She says.

"NO! You can't do that anymore. No more leaving in the morning with no trace of were you went! Got it?" She nods. "Promise?"

They are then taken away. Before they're gone my mother says something "I promise. I love you." She is then gone.

Next is Alyssa, Jackson and my father. I guess my mother gave him the run around before he came in.

The first thing he says is "I'm sorry."

Alyssa hops on my lap. "Don't worry, I will come back."

"You better. I will miss our midnight talks." She says. "Don't forget to bwing me back something from the Capitol."

"I will." I say.

"I'm going to miss you!" Jackson knows what's going on. "Promise me you will come home."

"I promise." I say.

They are taken away.

"I promise." I start crying again.

Next is Jessie. "Why is this happening."

"I don't know." I say.

"I will miss you."

"I will miss you too."

We talk about school and gossip about other kids until she leaves.

Now I'm alone.

_Forever._

**District 5 Reapings! Both good people! Tell me what you think.**

**What do you think about these characters?**

**Who do you like better and why?**

**How do you think they will do in the games?**


	8. Chapter 8: District 6 Reapings

**Bree Feather POV **

"Bree. Wake up it's time to get ready for the Reapings." I hear my twin sister, Bailey, try to wake me up.

"Thanks for waking me." I say.

"Whatever. Get down stairs." She says. She's already in her Reapings outfit. It's a bright yellow strapless dress with white heels. I guess my parents woke her up.

I put on my Reaping outfit, an old grey dress that falls to my knees and white flats. I wear my long, dark brown hair down like I usually do. I would rather have a dress like my sisters but my parents said they forgot to get me one.

I head down stairs to the kitchen. I over hear my parents talking to Bailey.

"Go see if the accident it done yet." My mother chimes.

"Will do." Says Bailey.

I finish my journey to the kitchen. Bailey and I cross paths. I sit down for breakfast.

"Can I have some breakfast to?" I ask.

"Sorry. You were too slow and your father ate your plate." My mother says.

"Oh. That's fine. I will find something on the way to the Reapings." I say.

My family and I head out the door. I run ahead to find my best friend Mia.

"Hi Mia!" I shout.

"Hi Bree."

"Do you have anything planned for after the Reapings?"

"Um. No you can come over after then we can go to the lake." Both o us have been going to a lake with some of our other friends for a while now. Mia and I are the only ones that are brave enough to swim in it. Bailey doesn't know about the lake. I mean she does. Everyone does. But she doesn't know it's a place where I hang out with all my friends.

"Sounds great!" I say with the biggest smile. I love going to the lake.

Mia and I sign in and we go over to the female 15 year old section. Bailey hasn't arrived yet.

"So how many times is your name in there?" Mia asks.

"10 times. You?"

"7. How many times is Baileys name in the bowl?"

"4 times. My parents don't allow her to put her name in extra times for food."

Before I know it, our escort in on stage and he already has a slip in his hand.

"The lucky lady is Bree Feather!"

I feel a sharp pain in my chest. Am I dreaming? No I'm not. I don't know if I can hold in the tear as I make my way towards the stage. I somehow do. Once there, I see my parents smiling.

_What?_

**Mason Stross POV **

"Mason! Wake up!" My foster mother shouts at me. What I would give to see her suffer.

I take a quick shower and put on my Reapings outfit. Black slacks, shirt, and shoes. I then head out the door, ignoring my foster mothers cries for me to stay.

I head to an abandoned house where I train. I pull out the punching bag and get to work. This is easy for me. It's easy because I see the bag and my father. He and my mother were drug addicts and drunks. One day, long ago, my father beat my mother to death. He made me watch. After realizing what he did, he hung himself. He left me, a poor defenseless child, alone in this world. I haven't been quite right since then. I see my parents trying to kill me sometimes. It's a scary sight.

I hear the bell chime indicating that it is time for the Reapings. I run to the square. I can't be late for my event.

Once I've signed in, I spot Kayla Rivers. I immediately try to hide behind someone. She kinda hates me. I mean I would hate someone if they knocked me up then ran away. I wonder were our daughter is. I know it's a girl because I've seen them around the district. I always hide from them.

I head to the boys 18 year old section. Some girl named Bree is Reaped. I can tell she won't last long. I see Kayla. A lot of guilt is hanging above me. I want my little girl to live a great life. More importantly, I want her back.

"I volunteer!" I shout as the 14 year old boy ascends the stage.

I reach the stage and stare at Kayla. "What's your name?" Asks the escort.

"Mason Stross."

I walk straight into the Justice Building without shaking Bree's hand and before our escort declares us tributes.

I sit in the visiting room until Kayla storms the room and slaps me across my face. "How could you!" She starts beating me. I don't stop her, I deserve it. Peacekeepers storm in once they hear a lamp shatter. They pry her off me and start to drag her away. She pulls something out of her shirt and throws it at me. "I hate you! I hope you die!" It's a picture of my daughter.

My foster mother comes in and wishes me luck. She then leaves before she's dismissed.

**Bree Feather POV **

What? Why were my parents smiling when I was Reaped? Do they want me dead? I know they don't like me but do they want me dead?

Bailey walks through the door. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I reply. "Where is mom and dad?"

"They didn't come. They said something about having the one daughter they always wanted."

I start crying. Bailey tries to comfort me. She takes off her silver necklace and places it in my hand. "I want you to have this." I put it on.

"Thank you."

The Peacekeepers come in to make her leave.

"I love you sis." She says.

"I love you too."

She's gone.

Next to come in is Mia and some of our other friends. They say how they will miss me. How they will be rooting for me. Then they are gone. Too soon.

I am left alone. My own parents didn't even come to say goodbye.

**Sorry for the late update. I had it all written when my computer died. It deleted everything. So what do you think of these characters?**

**What do you think about these characters?**

**Who do you like better and why?**

**How do you think they will do in the games?**


	9. Chapter 9: District 7 Reapings

**Ava Green (Co-Victor of the 100th Hunger Games) POV**

I feel immense pain in my lung. The girl from one shoves a large knife right in my chest. I fall to the ground, gasping for air, then I black out.

"Ava!" I jolt awake to find Alexander standing over me. He let me stay the night at his house last night. "You were having a nightmare."

I curl up in his chest. One year ago, today, my life changed. I was a happy 15 year old girl. I had my friends and family. Now, 4 of my best friends are in the ground. I am still alive.

I've tried to get my life back to the way it was. It's hard to so when there are Capitol men throwing themselves at you. Alexander tried to help by pretending he was my boyfriend. The one problem is, after months of pretending, it became real.

"It's time to get ready." He says. He is obviously not happy.

I get up and throw on a silver dress. It's very pretty. There is a silver strap that goes around my waist with a silver bow right over my belly button.

"I invited Ace over this morning. He should be over in about an hour." He says.

Mia and Allan come over and we make small talk. We talk about an assignment at school. Victors don't have to go to school but we do. We go because we want the things back to the way they were.

But things will never be right again.

**Aspen Goldenberg POV**

I wake up when we get a flat tier. Everyone that's eligible for the Reapings must leave the camp we work at and take a bus back to the square. I work at a camp that's three day away from town. It's a lumber yard that I've been at every since I could remember. There is about 15 kids on the bus and they all have one parent. My mother is with me. She is pregnant with my brother/sister. My friends CeCe and Nora are also on the bus. So is my boyfriend Pines.

We are about 2 hours from town and the Reapings are in 4 hours.

"Everyone off the bus. We will walk from here." Says a Peacekeeper.

"How far away is it." I ask.

"About 10 miles on foot! Get walking." He says.

When we finally arrive at the square, I don't know how much I have in me. We were forced to run the last mile so we could make it in time. We did.

"Bye mom. I will see you after the Reapings." I say bending down kissing her belly.

"Good luck." She replies.

I sign in, give a kiss goodbye to Pines and go to the female 16 year old section with CeCe and Nora. We make small talk until our escort comes on stage. She makes a small speech and then head to the girls bowl.

"Aspen Goldenberg!"

I feel as if everything has vanished. All that's left is me and the stage. I slowly make my way up it. I don't even remember walking.

I can't leave my family alone in this world.

**Ace Phillips POV **

"Son." I hear my father waking me up. "It's time to get ready."

"Thanks for waking me." My dad heads out the room.

I walk to my closet and pick out the perfect outfit. It's a golden tux. I go down stair to the kitchen wear I see my father. An Avox is preparing food for us.

"Hey dad, Alexander invited me over for breakfast this morning." I tell him. "I'm going to go to his house."

"No problem." He says. "Bye."

I head out the door and walk a short ways to Alexander's house. Inside, I see Ava, Allan, Alexander, and Mia. I just walk in. I'm glad I have them as friends. You see, being the son of a Victor, I never really had any friends because people were always jealous of me. Now, there are four new Victors that are my age.

"What's up Ace?" Allan asks.

"Nothing. What time are you guys heading to the Reapings?" I ask.

"In about two hours." Says Ava. I don't tell anyone but I think she's really cute. It's sad because her and Alexander are dating now.

I eat breakfast with them, then head to the Reapings. I break off from my friends as they are not eligible for the Reapings, being Victors and all. I head to the males 16 year old section and wait. I spot my father and friends on the stage.

Finally, our escort come to the stage and some Aspen girl is Reaped. "Now for the lucky boys!" She struts to the boys bowl. I wonder who will get picked. "Ace Phillips! Oh a Victors son!"

This can't be happening. My name is in there 5 times. 5 out of thousands. This must be rigged. I walk to the stage and see my Father. He is crying. I've never seen him cry. Even when he was in the arena and killed the 13 year old boy to win, he didn't cry. "Shake hands!" I shake Aspens hand. She mouths something to me.

_Allies?_

I nod my head.

My mother, sister, and father come to see me. Usually Victors can't see the tributes but since he won't be mentoring me, I guess he's allowed to.

"You can make it out." My sister says.

My family starts giving me advice. I try to soak it all in. They are finally escorted out. The last thing I hear my father say is "NOT go into the Bloodbath!"

Next is Mia and Allan. I guess Ava and Alexander are mentors this year.

"Why does this happen?" Mia shouts. "First Ashton, then Ivery, then Jayden, then Calihan, and now you!" She starts to cry. Allan and I comfort her.

"It's okay! I will be fine." I insist. She breaks down. Allan is trying to stay strong.

"Alexander and Ava will treat you well." He begins. "There is no way they will let you die. All you have to do is run from the Bloodbath. If you do that, you will get whatever you want from Sponsers."

He's right. "Thanks for the advice." They are then escorted out.

I will be following in the footsteps of my father and friends.

**Aspen Goldenberg POV **

My mother burst through the doors. "My baby!" She wraps me in a tight hug.

"I will be okay. I already have an ally. I plan to have more." I tell her.

"That's good. Stick with the Phillips boy. He will get sponsers. That means more food." She says.

"I know. That's why I asked him." I say. "Don't worry mom. I can use an ax. I will be okay."

"I hope so." She says.

"Take good care of dad and the baby when I'm gone. Don't over work yourself." I say.

"I will. I won't." We start laughing.

She's escorted out but not before I give her and her belly a kiss. "I love you!" I shout.

"I love you too!"

Next to come are my friends and boy friend. They talk about how much they will miss me and how much I will miss them. They give me advice and wish me good luck. Pines gives me a kiss, then they are gone.

I never got to say goodbye to my father.

**There is no sponsoring system but if you review often, I will give your tributes things they need. If you are not reviewing (this goes for ****everyone****, even if your tribute is liked) your tribute has a chance of dying at the bloodbath or dying in a horrible way that doesn't follow your 'preferred death'. With that, it's question time!**

**What do you think about these characters?**

**Who do you like better and why?**

**How do you think they will do in the games?**

**What did you think of Ava's POV?**

**What did you think of Ava's and Alexander's relationship?**


	10. Chapter 10: District 8 Reapings

**Marianna New POV **

Done! I just finished my Reaping outfit. It's very pretty. I can't wait to show my parents what I made. I slip on my turquoise dress. I put on my white flats and finish it up with a white belt strap. I walk to the kitchen/living room where my parents are.

"It is beautiful!" My mother cries.

"You think so?" I say smiling and looking down and pushing my red hair behind my ear.

"Everything you make is amazing." Says my father.

"Thanks." I say giggling.

"Why don't we get some food in you?" My father says.

We sit down on the couch and eat our toast, bacon and eggs. This is the only good part of today, the good breakfast. Once we are done, my mother decides to French braid my hair.

The bell chimes and we have to get to the Reapings. I walk with my parents. I'm not that good at making friends. I used to have many friends but then we moved to the other side of the district. I became extremely shy once we moved because I didn't know anyone. It's fine though. It gives me more times to design dresses. I've become really good at it. I wish to become a fashion designer when I grow up. It's always been my dream.

I arrive, say goodbye to my parents, and sign in. I head over to the female 16 year old section. Everyone around me is talking to their friends.

The escort walks to the stage. She looks like a rag doll. It's really weird. We watch a video then the fun starts.

"The female that gets to represent this wonderful district is Marianna New!"

I try to hold it together. I can hear my parents crying in the background. Once I reach the stage, I feel a few tears slide down my face.

Why is this happening to me? I've done nothing wrong.

I will never fulfill my dreams.

**Darren McSillings POV **

The bell rings signaling wake up time in the Orphanage. Guess it's time to get ready. My brother, Chad, didn't wake up from the bell so I wake him up myself.

"Chad, time to get up." I say calmly. He gets up. I put on a yellow button down shirt with black pants. I will just wear this to the Reapings.

Once Chad has gone down for breakfast, I go to the attic. Pulling out a canvas I've been working on for weeks, I get to work. I look at my other work. I have 10 other paintings that I either like too much or it won't sell. I need to get this painting done today. It's a painting of the presidents mansion. I think the president would like it, I just don't know how to get it to him.

I put on the final touches as the bell chimes signaling that it's time for the Reapings. I throw a sheet over my other paintings and leave the one I just finished out to dry. I better get down stairs.

I meet Chad in the lobby of the Orphanage. "Did you finish it?" He asks.

"Yes I did. I think it turned out amazing." I tell him.

As we are walking, a Peacekeepers car rolls past us and sprays us with water that was on the road.

"What the hell!" Chad yells. Obviously he doesn't yell it until they are out of ear shot.

"Hey, it's fine." I reassure him. "It's just water. It will dry."

Once we reach the Square, I sign in. Chad heads over to the boys 14 year old section and I go to the 17 year old section.

The escort comes out and does the usual thing. A very pretty girl is Reaped. The escort then crosses over to the boys bowl.

"The lucky male is Darren McSillings!"

I immediately tense up. Then I breath in and out. _Better to be shown motionless than a wreck._

I shake the girls hand then I'm lead into a room.

Chad comes in and starts crying.

"It's fine Chad." I say. "Everything will be okay."

"No it won't!" He shouts.

"Hey, if I win, we can finally leave that place." This makes him feel a little better.

We start telling each other that we will miss each other. Before he's escorted out, he hands me a paint brush. I put it back in his hands.

"Thank you but no thank you."

"Why?"

"I would rather focus on surviving than on home."

**Marianna New POV**

My parents come through the door and throw themselves at me.

"They can't take you away!" My mother says.

"It's okay mom." I start crying. "I promise I will make it back."

"You promise?" My father says.

"Yes."

We get into a group hug and cry. My mother hands me my favorite possession. It's a piece of green fabric. I use it to help me design dresses and it's just always been there for me. I fold it up and put it in my pocket.

"Thanks mom." I say.

"Don't thank me, thank your father. He's the one that got it." She says.

"Thanks dad." We all start to cry again until they are taken out.

I pull out my token. It's the only thing that's there for me now.

**Sorry for the late update. I've been drowning in summer homework. Like really, it's summer. We don't need homework during this time. I will get the next chapter up around Saturday-Sunday because I still have a ton of homework to do :,(**

**What do you think about these characters?**

**Who do you like better and why?**

**How do you think they will do in the games?**


	11. Chapter 11: District 9 Reapings

**Sorry for the late update. School :,(**

**Jackson Herald POV**

I wake up to the pain in my stomach. Even though I'm used to starving, the pain never seems to fade away like it does with other people. I get up. I walk to the mirror. I was thinking about taking a bath but I remembered that I got a buzz cut yesterday. Now my black hair isn't messed up because of bed head. I don't have to take a shower if my hair isn't messed up or greasy.

Realizing this, I put on my Reaping outfit. I slide into a blue shirt and black pant with black shoes. All my clothes are tattered but these clothes aren't as tattered as the others. I love my outfit. It was my father's when he was my age. I think of it as a good luck charm. My father was never reaped when he wore it, now I won't get reaped when I wear it. Well, at least I hope so.

I walk into the kitchen to find out that my parents have made me the best breakfast I could ask for. Two pieces of bacon! When I eat it, it's like a little taste of heaven. I can already tell that today is going to be a good day.

"Mom?" I ask.

"What is it, sweetie?" She asks.

"Can I go see Alex and Cam?" I beg her.

"Fine. Have fun. But come see us before you sign in," She insists.

"I will. Thank you so much," I say.

I run out the door and meet up with my friends at the old basketball court. We then set out to find someone to steal from.

I find a lady sitting on her porch. I am delighted when she walks inside and forgets her purse on the small table next to her. Alex runs up and grabs the bag. I quickly scan the inside and find nothing but a mint. A mint is still a major prize but I was hoping for some money or something.

Once I've taken the mint, Cam runs up and places the purse where it was. I take a thin rock and try to cut it into thirds. I do and we each take our own piece and eat it. It's so good! Today will be an extraordinary day.

We walk to the Square together. I see my parents standing at the gate. I run up to them and they wish me the best of luck. I then sign in and make my way, with Alex and Cam, to the boys' 13 year old section.

It takes about ten minutes until our escort walks onto the stage. Her hair is in the shape of a pyramid and it is the color green. Her eyes are also like a big diamond. Is it even possible to see when your eye is a giant diamond? Leave it up to the Capitol to make it work.

Every other year, the boys are called first. That year is this year. I watch as the escort walks to the boys bowl and pulls out two slips. She takes the two slips and walks to the Mayor and tells him to pick a number. He says five. The escort walks back to the bowl and drops a slip in. She then reads the name that was on the slip that got chosen. "The brave young lad that will represent District 9 is Jackson Herald!"

Everything goes numb. I can't move. I try to but I can't. I am then given a little help. Alex nudges me forward. I then walk up the the stage. When I get there, she already has two slips from the girls bowl.

This day is going to be horrible.

**Miri Sandurs POV **

I can't sleep. My baby brother won't stop crying. My parents both just left when they couldn't stand it anymore. They will probably be back in the morning. I hope so.

I climb out of bed just as the sun comes over the fields. I throw on my silver dress and white leggings. I walk to the mirror to see if it fits right. It's a little big considering the fact that I'm only 4 foot 6. I leave my curly dark brown hair the way it is. It brings out my green eyes and the freckles that sprinkle across my face.

I walk to the living room to find my parents have come home.

"Is that brat done crying?" My father asks.

"Do you hear him?" I ask. He thinks about then shakes his head. "Then what do you think?"

"Hey don't get an attitude with me young lady!" He shouts.

"Whatever. I'm leaving. Make sure you take care of your other three children when I'm out." I walk out the door and purposely slam it.

I feel bad for my three brothers. I shouldn't have left them there. I mean, I already provide for the house. What would happen if I were to get reaped. Vincent is only 10. That's eight more years until they are able to leave the house.

No. I can't think about that. I can't think about being reaped. It won't happen. My name is only in there six times.

I walk into the Square. I've arrived about an hour until the Reapings actually begin but since I can't find my friends, don't want to go home, and having anything better to do, I just stand in the 13 year old girls' section.

The hour flies by way too quickly. The escort walks onto the stage. She looks weird. Everything about her just screams Capitol.

She does something different with the Reapings. She picked two slips, then had the Mayor guess a number from 1-10. He chose 5 and a small 13 year old boy was reaped.

Before the boy reaches the stage, she already have two slips from the girls bowl. Once again, she asks the Mayor for a number. He says 1. She then puts one slip back and reads off the name to the other.

"May the lovely Miss Miri Sandurs please come up?"

What? I'm in shock. I walk up to the stage. I don't know how I do it but I don't cry. I get to the stage and the Jackson kid shakes my hand. I am then lead into the Justice Building.

My whole family comes in. My parents are crying and look sad, but not as sad as they should be. They are probably just sad that they now have to work and earn their money instead of having their daughter to do it for them.

They say how they will miss me. I ignore them for the most part and focus on my brothers.

"Vincent. You have to watch over them now." I say. My parents try to say that they will try and watch over the kids without me.

"I took you this long. Until your daughter was-" I place my hands over Charles, my 5 year old bothers ears. "until your daughter was reaped for a death match." I say in a whispered tone.

"I'm sorry." My mother says.

With that, they are taken out of the room. Some of my friends come to say goodbye and wish me luck.

Now that I'm all alone. I sit and play with my token. A bronze necklace with a bronze wheat stalk on it.

I break down and start crying for the first time.

**Jackson Herald POV**

I sit and wait for my parents. They burst through the doors and throw their arms around me. We all start to cry.

"You are going to win. You hear me?" My mother asks.

"I will try but the youngest person to win was a 13 year old from 3 back in the 86th hunger games." I tell them.

"Well, you will have to tie her." My father says.

They start pounding me with advice and wishing me good luck and telling them how much they love me. My father hands me a piece on twine with a kernel on it. It's suppose to be a bracelet. I wear it as one. They are dismissed and Alex and Cam are next.

"You are going to win," cries Cam.

"I will." I say.

They too start pounding me with advice. They tell me that I was like the brother they never had and I say the same thing. They are dismissed after fighting to stay in.

Now I will never see my family again.

**What do you think about these characters?**

**Who do you like better and why?**

**How do you think they will do in the games?**


	12. Chapter 12: District 10 Reapings

**I'm soo sorry! I've been really selfish the past few weeks. All I was doing in my free time was watch Netflix. I watched Prison Break! You should all watch it. It's amazing! Now after a long 'break' District 10!**

**Carter Lasher POV**

I wake up to sound of the rooster. The sun is streaming over the horizon. I look over and see my mother on a similar bed next to mine. I'll wake her once I'm done getting ready.

Walking to the bathroom, I open the shower door and turn it on. It takes a good 5 minutes for it to get warm. Once it is, I get in. I get out once I'm done and put on my reaping outfit. It consists of a white button-down shirt, brown slacks and a brown leather jacket.

I wake up my mother and help her get into her wheel chair. There was an incident that happened two years ago. Hundreds of bulls got out and killed many people, including my father and paralyzing my mother. I got a horn to my stomach but somehow I survived and got stitched up.

Taking some eggs from the chicken pen, I cook them. Once I've finished, I hand it over to my mother. I get plenty to eat at school and when my mom's in therapy, so I don't need any food right now.

I start to walk to the Reapings with my mother at my side. She hates being pushed around in the chair so she does it herself.

"Good luck, honey," she says.

I bend down and kiss her on the top of her head. "Thanks, mom." I sign in and walk to the boys 18 year old section. I stand by myself for a good half hour while everyone filters in.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, our escort comes to the stage. She has been our escort ever since she was 12 and she is 50 now. She had her skin dyed white with black splotches on it, like a cow. Not to mention she's as fat as one.

She does her little speech and then (and I quote) "Get the party started!". She walks to the bowl and picks a name at the very bottom. "The brave male tribute is Carter Lasher!"

No surprise there, I have my name in the bowl 78 times. I walk onto the stage and stare blankly at the crowd.

Now...who will join me?

**Sparrow Farmer POV **

The sun comes up and goes through the window perfectly straight, as always, and hits my eyes. I don't want to get up! But I do. I wake up my sister Wren. Like everyday, there is a list of chores to do. I rip it in half and give the harder half to Wren.

I pull my blonde hair into a ponytail, put on some boots and go outside. I put food in the pig troth, milk some cows, collect eggs, and clean up the nasty stuff in the pens.

"Hey, Mocha!" I say to my favorite cow. Mocha then gets happy and runs around. She always does this when I'm around, but she never does it with anyone else. She is the same shade of chocolate-ish brown as my eyes. I love it. I play with her until I have to get ready for the Reapings.

I comb out my hair and find a leaf in it. There's always something in my hair. I put on the ugliest dress ever made. It's puffy and dark green. Ew.

In the kitchen is my mother and father. I guess Wren is still getting ready. "Good morning. May I please have some breakfast?"

"Yes, you may." Says my mother, handing me a plate of eggs and toast with a glass of milk.

When Wren is done getting ready, we walk to the square. I sign in and go to the girls 13 year old section while Wren goes to the 16 year old section.

I talk with my friends Em, Krissy and Meadow. I like Meadow the most because she doesn't gossip as much as Em and Krissy. They are considered the popular girls at school and I was lucky enough to join the group a few months ago.

"Oh my god. Devin is so hot!" says Krissy. Devin is 17.

"I hope he doesn't get Reaped." I say playing along. I don't think he's that cute but whatever.

"Oh shut up Krissy," says Meadow. "He's not even that cute." She took the words right out of my mouth.

"Whatever," Krissy says with a smile. Krissy and Meadows relationship is weird. They hate and love each other at the same time. They can act like they are mad at the other but one minute later, they are jumping up and down holding each other's hands screaming about some boy.

Speaking about some boy, some boy with brown hair and muscles is Reaped. Krissy breaths a sigh of relief that it wasn't Devin.

The cow then walks to the girls bowl and picks one right on top. "The female tribute is, Sparrow Farmer!"

What? I can't breath. I start freaking out, on the inside. I walk to the stage and I feel some tears go down my face. Is that a leaf in my hair?

"Our tributes from District 10, Carter Lasher and Sparrow Farmer!"

I wait a few minutes until my family comes in.

"I should have volunteered! I'm so sorry Sparrow!" Wren cries.

"It's okay Wren." That's when I notice I'm shaking really hard.

"Everything will be okay sweety. You just have to win." My mother says.

"Do whatever you can to get home." My father starts to give some advice. "I don't care if you have to ally with the careers! I just want to back home."

"I will try." I start crying again.

After about five minutes of this, they are gone forever. I pull out my token. It's a four leaf clover charm. I found it a school and it's never left my side ever since.

Em, Meadow and Krissy come in next.

"Sparrow!" Em throws herself on me. As does the other girls.

"I'm so sorry Sparrow!" Says Krissy.

"It's fine." I say trying to stay strong in front of them.

"You will come home." Meadow says. "I will get my family to sponsor you."

"I will too." Says Em and Krissy and the same time.

"Thank you." I say. All this time I thought they really didn't like me that much, I guess I was wrong.

We get into a group hug when the Peacekeepers come in. They break us up and take them away.

It's great to know I have true friends.

Carter Lasher POV

My mother comes in and starts to talk to me.

"I already lost one man in my life. I will not loose another!" She says.

"I will try to get home. I promise." I say.

"If you can, at the bloodbath, take a career down. If one has it's back to you, use the opportunity to take him or her out." She's getting really serious.

"I will." I say.

We exchange some "I love you"s and "I will miss you"s. Then she's gone.

I wait a few minutes because the girl has more visitors than I do. Then I'm taken to the train.

This will be one hell of a month.

Don't forget to review the chapter!


	13. Chapter 13: District 11 Reapings

**Safi Pride POV**

I wake up earlier than usual today. I have to help my older sister Myra get ready for the Reapings. This is her last Reapings so I'm happy it's almost over for her. My oldest brother, Jevyn, had his last Reapings two years ago. All who's left in the bowl after this year is my 15 year old brother, Will, and I. But after next year, I'm home free.

I help Myra get into the bath and get dressed.

"Are you sure it looks good on me?" She asks.

"You might not have eyes, but I do and the dress looks perfect on you." I say with laughter in my voice. She laughs as well. The incident happened 10 years ago when she got burned in her face. Her face has gone back to normal, but her eyes are still white. She is permanently blind.

The good thing about Myra is that she had a great sense of humor. She makes jokes about herself even. She's the perfect sister.

"Okay stop helping me. You can go get ready." And I do.

Once I'm out of the bath, I throw on a short blue dress with a green flower head band and green high heels. I'm already extremely tall for a girl, being 6 foot 1 of course, and the heels make me a solid 6 foot 4. My whole family is tall, with black hair and all the girls have these perfect turquoise eyes. Well, Myra used to have them. Turquoise eyes are even extremely rare in District 4, the place where they are most common.

Once we've gotten ready, we head off to the town square for the death lottery. On the way, my best friends Nyla and Jesse walk with us. They've become like family. My parents even call them their other daughters.

We finally arrive at the Reapings. I sign in and take Myra to the girls 18 year old section. I go to the 17 year old section with Nyla and Jesse.

It takes about 10 minutes for the escort to get on stage. She is really small, has orange skin and green hair. She reminds me of some characters in an old movie I have at my house on tape.

She walks, or should I say waddles, over to the girls bowl and picks the first name on top, probably because she could reach the bottom of the bowl. "The lady that will have the honor of representing District 11 is Myra Pride."

Myra just stands there. She doesn't know where to go. I think I know what I have to do. "I volunteer as tribute!" I shout.

"Safi! No! Go back to your spot. I can handle it." She pleads. I walk up to her.

"No Myra. I can't let you die in there. You won't make it 5 minutes in there. Trust me. I have to do this." I kiss her on her head as she drops to her knees.

"No! Safi!" She cries my name. I ignore her and make my way up the stage.

"A volunteer?" Says the escort. "What's your name?"

"Safi Pride." When I say this, Myra starts crying even louder.

I saved her and I don't regret a thing.

**Jean Masterfield POV**

I wake up sweating. Today is the anniversary. The anniversary of the last time I ever saw my brother. What he did made me grateful and hateful. I was Reaped. He shouldn't have volunteered for me. I could have taken care of myself. But that year was hell. I'm happy it wasn't me in there but heart broken it was him.

My mother was and is heartbroken by the event. He died at the bloodbath, by the hands person who won. His killer is still alive.

I take a quit shower as to not waste the hot water that is for my mother. Then she gets in.

I dress in a maroon polo with white long pants. This is the exact outfit my my brother wore two years ago. Now it's my turn.

I make myself and my mother a peanut butter sandwich to go.

She's taking a long time so I decide to go check up on her. I find her on the bed in her yellow sundress sobbing.

"Mom, it will be okay!" I run to her and wrap my arms around her.

"It's just so unfair. First your father leaves us. Then your sister never comes by anymore. Then your brother was taken from us. Now it's Reaping day and you have a good chance of being picked!" She starts to cry even more.

"Mom it's fine. I'm not going anywhere. My name is only in there 28 times. I know kids with twice as many slips." I try to cheer her up. It doesn't work. I have to make her get up to go to the Reapings.

On the way, she eats her sandwich very slowly. Once we have arrived, I meet up with my best friend Rake and almost girlfriend Tyla. We talk about school and how fun this summer will be. Then I go back to the boys 16 year old section with Rake.

The escort comes to the stage shortly after and boy does she look ridiculous. She calls some girl. Then there's this whole thing with the one who got Reaped not wanting the other to volunteer. I feel years scream down my cheeks. What the girls did was kind of like what happened with my brother and I. I'm rooting for the Safi girl to win.

"The male tribute from District 11 is Jean Masterfield!"

Never mind. I want to win.

I walk to the stage slowly. I can hear my mothers cries. This whole thing is so stupid. Why are the games still going on? It's been 101 years now! And why are the targeting me? What the hell did I ever do to deserve this! My brothers death was a waste because I was Reaped again.

I will win these horrible games.

My mother walks through the door and I start crying. I forgot about her. She has gone though way too much a single person could handle.

"It's going to be okay mom. I can make it out. How hard can the games actually be?" Once again I'm trying to cheer her up. It's not working.

"My baby! They can't take you away! I won't let them." She shouts.

"Don't get into any trouble because when I get back home, I want you to be hear waiting." Now this makes her feel somewhat better.

"I have something for you. It's from your brother." What? "He made this the day of the Reapings two years ago. He was going to give it to you right after but..." She trails off. She then snaps back to reality an hands me a bracelet that has _'Live On' _stitched into it. We cry again.

We stay in a tight hug until the Peacekeepers have to rip her off of she. She goes out screaming.

Next to come in is Rake and Tyla.

"They can't do this! This is so unfair!" Tyla is having a panic attack. I calm her down with a kiss. Our first kiss, and probably our last.

Rake pounds some advice into me while Tyla has herself wrapped around me. After about ten minutes of taking in advice and having my shirt soaked in tears, they are dismissed. Now it's just me and my thoughts. Not even my sister or father come to say goodbye. Shows how much they love me.

I will return though. So my mother is not alone.

**Safi Pride POV**

I wait until my family practically breaks the door down to come see me.

"Safi?" Myra says.

"I'm hear." I respond.

"Why would you do that?" She asks while the rest of my family stands back.

"You know as well as I do that you wouldn't last a day in that arena. What did you want me to do, stand by and watch you die?" I say.

"I- I love you." She says as she falls to the ground crying.

"I love you too." I start to tear up.

Then the rest of my family gives me advice on what to do and whether or not to have allies. Then my mother hands me something that belonged to my grandmother. It's a pearl necklace with a turquoise diamond in the middle that matches my eyes. I stare at it in aw. How could she have ever afforded this?

"Thank you. I promise all of you that I will try my hardest to make it back hear." I tell them. They are dismissed and they all shout 'I love you' before the door closes.

Then Jesse and Nyla come in.

"I will miss you!" Jesse says.

"Promise me you will watch over Myra. Please." I beg her.

"Of course I will." She says.

"And so will I." Nyla says.

We then talk about school and how they won't do anything too fun without me and how great I will be to have a Victor as a best friend.

The only thing is, what things will I have to do in order to become the Victor of the 101st Hunger Games?


	14. Chapter 14: District 12 Reapings

**This is the final Reapings! It's the District 12 Reapings! I want to wish a Happy Birthday to one of if not my favorite author on Fanfiction. Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived. I hope you had a fun day at all your parties! Now you get to read one of your tributes! **

**I give you, District 12.**

**Mary Matxino POV **

I haven't slept all night. I've had to help my father get better from his latest whippings. Twenty whips this time. It's gotten up to sixty whips at one point. They were about to even put a bullet in his head if it want for my little sister, Virginia, who decided it was the perfect moment to cry for her daddy. The Peacekeepers let him go because of her. I'm thankful.

"You should do get ready. It's about 8 in the morning." I turn around to see my mother standing there.

"Okay. You can watch after him now." I say.

I walk upstairs where my three siblings are still asleep. Well, Austin isn't. This year is the first year he is eligible for the Reapings. His name is already in there five times. Now, he just sits on the edge of the bed and looks out the window.

"Hey Austin." I say, trying to sweet talk him. "It's going to be okay. I promise that you won't get picked." I hope this promise stays true.

"Pinky swear?" He says holding out his pinky.

"Pinky swear." I say as I lock mine around his. "Now go wake up the girls while I take a bath."

I take a really quick bath because I want to get back downstairs to my father. As I'm bathing, I hear a click. I look at the corner of the room and see it's just a camera. A few years ago, the Capitol figured out that my family was rebellious (we are), but they don't know that for sure, so they installed cameras all throughout the house. It was pretty funny because they were suppose to be hidden but they are in pretty obvious places.

I get out and dry off. My short, spiky black hair dries really fast so I don't pay any attention to it. I then throw on a pair of ripped black jeans, a tight black tank-top and combat boots. I then look in the mirror to admire the outfit. The black makes my pale skin stand out and my black hair makes my ice blue eyes pop. I then wrap it all together with my belly button piercing. The charm is something my family holds dear to our hearts. Is an American flag.

I get down stairs to see everyone is ready to leave. On the way, my mother gives everyone the usual run around.

I have to go by Mary. My little sister Liberty has to go by Libby and Virginia has to go by Ginny. This always happens when we go to any public event.

I honestly don't know what's going to happen today. Will the Capitol actually be fair with the Reapings? Or will they rig it so it's me? I said some bad stuff during my father's latest whipping. Stuff I shouldn't have said but stuff I'm glad I did say. Anyways, it was towards the Peacekeepers so I think today might be the last day I spend with my family.

Upon arrival at the Reapings, I ignore my few friends and spend time in the spectators crowd until the escort comes to the stage. That's when Austin and I high tale it to our sections.

The women does her little speech like every year then the inevitable beings. "The female tribute of District 12 is Mary Maxino!"

I knew it. Every slip in there was probably mine. Once I am on the stage, I already know that the Capitol won't let me win. So, instead of a good little girl, I grab the microphone out of the escorts hands.

"My name is _America _Maxino. Not Mary." I put one hand behind my back and one over my heart. Then I stand back and look at the reaction I got. I laugh under my breath at the look on some peoples faces.

"Okay. Well...let's...get on with the boys, I guess." Her stuttering makes me laugh.

**Brendan Herd POV **

I wake up to my nine year old sister, Raina, poking my face.

"Mon says it's time it get up and ready." She says as almost she's please with irritating me by waking me up.

"Okay. Get out." I say. She runs out of my room.

I get in the bath to notice my mother has set out my Reaping outfit. It's consists of a dark brown shirt, khaki shorts, and dark brown shoes. Wow. Brown.

I walk to the kitchen and see my family eating the one egg and two pieces of bacon in the house. "Don't worry. We saved you some." My mother says.

"Thanks mom." I say grabbing my plate. Well it's actually a piece of scrap metal but what's the difference?

It takes me about 10 seconds to eat it. That's about how much I get each meal of the day. Well dinner takes about 40 seconds to eat.

I then leave to the Reapings. Maybe I can find a few friends to walk with besides my family. Then I see someone from school.

"Hi Kennedy!" I shout. The boy gives me a weird look and keeps looking forward. I looks like he's picked up the pace. "Okay see you later!" I shout.

I get to the Reapings and my parents embarrass me by kissing me on the head and wishing me good luck. "Okay guys. I have to sign in now." I try to push them away.

I sign in and go to the boys 13 year old section. The escort shorty walk onto the stage. Just when she does I see a girl and boy with black hair run to their sections. Looks like they were late.

The escort starts her speech. Once she's done. She picks a girls name.

I recognize her as the girl who ran to her section. She reaches the stage and then she said her name was America.

The crowd reacts the same way I do. My mouth drops. The girl then looks at me and starts laughing. She's a goner.

"Okay. Well...let's...get on with the boys, I guess." She walks to the other side of the stage and picks a name at the bottom. "The male tribute is Brendan Herd."

I freeze in place. Someone shoves me forward. "Don't Kennedy!" I yell at him.

I make up way up the stage and see America up close. I get lost in her eyes when I shake her hand. I come back to reality when I'm taken into the building.

My family comes in. They wrap themselves around me.

"Why did I get picked?" I ask.

"I don't know. I don't know why." My mother says.

"I'm really going to miss you." Raina says.

"I'm going to miss you too." I tell her.

My mother starts sobbing. As does my father. It's the first time I ever saw him cry. "It will be okay. Maybe you can sneak me out of here?" I tell them.

"It will never work." Father says.

The Peacekeepers then take them away. Without me. I wait for some friends to come in. But none never do.

Now it's just me and my thoughts. And my block of wood from a tree in my back yard. The tree I will beer get to climb again.

**America Maxino POV **

My parents charge through the door.

"America, what's happening?" Ginny says.

"I'm going away for awhile but I'm sure daddy and his friends will get me home." I say looking up to my father.

"We sure will." He says. "I will make sure we do."

"Yay! That means you're going to be alright!" Libby says.

"I hope so. I will do everything in my power to get home. I promise." I say.

"We will get you out. Right Phoenix?" My mother says starring down my father.

"I already said we will. I'll talk to the others right after this." He says.

"Well do you have a token?" Austin asks. I stand up and point to my belly button where my piercing is.

We continue with this talk until the Peacekeepers come to take them away. They get up and say 'The Pledge of Allegiance' and salute me and my American flag piercing. The Peacekeepers drag them out.

I don't except any friends to come. They probably don't want any association with me after finding out I'm a rebel.

I really hope my parents get me out. Then we can take down the Capitol once and for all.

**There is a poll up now. Go vote!**

**What do you think about these characters?**

**Who do you like better and why?**

**How do you think they will do in the games?**


	15. Chapter 15: Train Rides

**Hello everyone! Now that the Reapings are over and you met all the tributes, go vote for who you want win! The poll is on my profile.**

**Bree Feather POV**

As I walk out of the Justice Building, I see my parents. "How could you?" I say lashing out at them. I'm stopped by guards who practically throw me in the limo. I stare out the window at my parents. I can feel my face sour. Then a few tears slide down my cheek. My parents look offended and quickly walk away. Bailey looks back and I can see her crying. If I make it back, maybe I will have her, and her alone, live with me in the Victors Village.

After my scene, Mason is really quiet. It's actually a really awkward drive to the train station. There are countless train stations in District 6 but somehow the driver knows which station to go to. Well it's actually pretty obvious which station it is. It's the nicest station in the whole District and it's the one flocked with people.

Mason and I walk out and are immediately blinded by the light. I just look ahead to the train and walk on.

The train is one of the nicest things I've ever seen. It's like a whole mansion compressed into a single train car.

"You may go to your room or stay out here. Do whatever you like but in four hours the Reaping recaps will be on." Says our escort.

"I don't know about you but I'm going to check out my room." Mason says to me. He then walks away to his room.

I walk into my room. The room is probably ten times bigger then my old one. I decide to take a bath. It takes me probably an hour of fiddling with the controls until I call in an Avox. The woman has dirty blonde hair and and really cool green blue eyes. She easily turns on the water and sets the controls to my liking.

I dismiss her then enjoy the bright pink bubbles and the bright blue water. The moment I step in, a loud "Ohhh my god" escapes my mouth. This is amazing.

About two and a half hours later, I slip into some silk pajama bottoms and a black tank top then head out to the main car for the recaps.

I see that everyone is there. Mason is actually munching on some popcorn. It's like he's excited. He probably is because he volunteered.

I take a seat in the plush chair in the corner of the room next to a window. I watch all these free living things outside and I wish I was one of them.

Finally the Reapings begin. I watch as a strong boy volunteers in District 1. His District partner stands out to me. The girl is only thirteen and it seems like she volunteered for the volunteer. The boy doesn't seem happy. I write down the boy as a threat but I will keep an eye out on the girl.

I watch two strong tributes from District 2 volunteer. The boys brother was in the games I think. They will be an extremely big threat.

District 3 reminds me of my own Reapings. A boy volunteers and a girl is Reaped. The only difference is that the boy looks bloodthirsty and the girl looks really strong. I put them as threats.

District 4 bring two more volunteers. The girl is really young and the boys last name stands out. Leevin...Leevin. Where have I heard that name before?. I blow it off and write them down as threats. I see that all but one of the tributes is labeled as a threat. I fight back the tears.

Next comes District 5. Both seem weak. Especially the little girl. When I say little, I mean little. I'm happy that I don't have to label them as threats.

Next comes my home. I watch myself get Reaped and Mason volunteer. I write him down as a threat.

District 7 has two reaped tributes. One is the son of a Victor. I write him down as a threat. His father has influences in the Capitol and probably trained his son.

District 8 tributes seem typical. I write the girl down as a potential ally.

District 9 has two very small, very skinny young tributes reaped. The girl is even smaller than the one from 5. She's probably only four and a half feet tall!

District 10 tributes are also reaped. The girl is out down as a possible ally and the guy is put down as a threat.

District 11 brings a volunteer girl and a reaped boy. The girl is not put down as a threat, even though she is really tall, because she didn't volunteer for glory. She volunteered for her blind sister. If I don't win, I want her to. The male also sounds familiar. Something to do with his last name.

District 12 brings us an obvious rebel and a small boy. Both won't win. The Gamemakers won't let the girl win and he boy will probably die in the bloodbath. They are not a threat but I put a "STAY AWAY FROM HER" next to the girls name. The tv then flickers off.

"So what do you think about the others?" My mentor, Cassela, asks. She's really old, in her mid 70's.

"The boy from 1, both from 2, boys from 3, 4, and 10, and the girls from 11 and 12 all look like threats." Mason says.

"Okay. What about you Bree?" Cassela asks.

"I think the boy from 1, both from 2, both from 3, both from 4, Mason, and the boys from 7 and 10 are all threats." I say avoiding eye contact with Mason.

"Me?" He says is shock and pleasure.

"Well, you did volunteer." I say.

"Who are you thinking for potential allies?" Mason's mentor asks.

"Maybe the boys from 8 and 10. But I don't know." Mason says.

"Bree?" Buster asks.

"The girls from 8 and 10." I say.

Mason starts laughing. "Maybe we should just be in an alliance of Districts 6, 8, and 10."

"Let's wait and see how everything pans out." I say as I walk back to my room.

I lay down on my king sized bed wait for sleep to overcome me. I don't think it will.

**Vincent Phillips POV**

I walk out the limo and flash the crowd a smile. They love it. I might just make the cover of a Capitol magazine with that smile.

I walk into the train and see that it's just want I hoped and imagined it would be like. Everything is made of crystals, even the food! I take a diamond about the size of a pumpkin seed off a small plate.

"Can I eat this?" I ask.

"Yes you can. Only the richest citizens in the Capitol eat those. They are really expensive. A single one is work around $2,500,000." The escort, Mesever, says. My mouth drops. When my mouth is hanging, I plop the diamond in. I have to say, this beats even the most delicious thing I've ever eaten. It tastes like the most delicious raspberry ever made.

"What is this made of?" I ask.

"Well, they are made in District 1. Each one is infused with a real 76 carat diamond and a fruit. You never know what flavor you get until it's in your mouth." Mesever says.

"There's about a dozen of them on the plate! That's worth more than all the Districts combined!" I shout in awe. These are amazing.

"How are they edible?" Cassi asks placing one in her mouth. "Tastes like peaches!"

"Like I said, they are infused with a fruit so the longer you suck on it, the smaller it gets until it's completely gone." He says. "And there are only twelve here so don't eat them all right now."

I don't listen as I stuff 5 more in my pocket. I then run to my room. I take a quick shower because we arrive in the Capitol in about an hour.

I change into a nice white collar shirt and a pair of cargo pants. I go out to the dinning car where Cassi and our mentors are. Cassi is dressed in a black tube dress. My mentor, Gladitor, is sitting next to Cassi's mentor, Enobaria.

We arrive at the station where hundreds of Capitol citizens are. They all are here to see me. This is great. Cassi, Mesever, Enobaria, Gladitor, and I walk out to the crowd. I am blinded by the flashes. I see Cassi giving a winning smile and I follow her lead.

We walk through the crowd into the Remake Center. We are taken to one of the top 4 floors. The first 4 districts get to the Capitol before the night is over so we stay the night in the Remake center. District 1 is here.

Finally after a few hours of doing nothing, I sit down to watch the recaps.

The District 1 boy looks like a good addition to the alliance. The girl is defiantly not going to be in the alliance.

I watch myself volunteer along with Cassi. We look strong.

The District 3 tributes looks different. They are usually young bloodbath tributes. This year is different. The girl is muscular and the boy volunteers. I will keep an eye on them. Who knows, we might need an extra hand.

District 4 looks good but the girl will have to prove she's worthy of being in the alliance.

District 5 are bloodbaths, no doubt. I might even be the reason why.

The District 6 male volunteers which makes him stand out. I will also have an eye on him. The girl is nothing special.

District 7 brings us a victor's child and a pretty girl. The victor's child will be with us because of the sponsors he will get. If he refuses, I will kill him.

District 8 is nothing special. Maybe they'll make it past the bloodbath.

I laugh so loud when District 9 comes on. The girl is like two feet tall! The boy is also really short. Bloodbaths for sure!

The District 10 boy is kinda muscular. The girl is also nothing special. I don't want the boy as an ally but he looks to dangerous to keep alive. He is one of my targets.

District 11 is kinda special. An extremely pretty girl volunteers. She is also about the same height as me. The boy will probably get killed early on.

I'm dumbfounded with District 12. The girl, a rebel, looks dangerous. Maybe if I kill her I will get a special gift. I put her on the top of my hit list. The girl outshines the boy easily. The tv then shuts off.

"I don't like the girl from 1. She's not in." I say.

"I agree." Cassi says.

"Anyone else?" Enobaria asks.

"I call the District 12 girl." I shout.

"No! That's not fair! I want her. She's mine." Cassi cries.

"I called it." I say rubbing it in her face.

"Who ever gets her, gets her. Okay?" She says.

I think for a little bit. "Okay. But I will be gunning after her." I say.

"So who's in the alliance?" Gladitor asks.

"Boy from 1 and District 4." Cassi says.

"The girl from 4 is a maybe." I say.

With that I walk to my room. I lay in bed.

I dig in my pocket for the diamonds. I can't find them. No! They were in my other pants pockets!

Damn it!

**Sirena Brooke POV**

I look out the train window as we leave. I see the nice white sand, the blue green ocean, and even some dolphins. That must be a good sign. I turn to Viktor who's sitting on the couch in the train car.

"Okay let's get down to business." I say.

"I think it should be a classic career alliance. All the tributes from 1, 2, and 4. No one else." Viktor says.

"What if a tribute from 1 or 2 is weak?" I ask.

"Then they won't be in the alliance." He says simply. "Let's hope they're just as trained as us."

"What if the others think I'm weak just because of my age?" I don't know why I just asked that. Curiosity maybe.

"Then you show them you can easily kill someone." He says. "District 4 was so close to have a Victor last year. If those tributes from 7 would just die!" I can see he's getting frustrated.

"Thank you." I say blushing. This makes him blush.

Everyone knows about the Leevins in District 4. They are knows as the 'Try Hards' of the district because they train probably the most but can't seem to win. It's actually kinda funny. I can't wait to see how this next Leevin perishes.

I spend the next hour alternating between flirting and looking around the car. There are these cool like diamond candy things that are just amazing.

Once we have about another hour left until we reach the Capitol, I take a nice bath. It makes me feel so good to be 100% clean. I then change into a white jean short shorts and a tael tank top.

In the dinning car I find Viktor with our mentors. Dianna is my mentor. She's in her mid twenties. Viktor's mentor is the guy who went in with his aunt. His name is Sheldon and he is in his mid forties.

We finally arrive to the Capitol. Viktor and I run to the window and see all of the gold and silver skyscrapers. This place is amazing! I would love to live here.

Once we pull into the station, I'm blinded by all the flashes and we aren't even out of the train yet.

We walk out and see that hundreds of people are here just for me. When we are making our way through the crowd, Viktor taps me on the shoulder.

"Look." He whispers in my ear. I follow his gaze and see that the District 3 tributes are getting off there train. The girl looks strong and the boy looks like he's insane.

"We get to see them before the recaps." I tell him. He laughs.

"They seem dangerous." He says.

We walk into the Remake center with District 3 about thirty yards behind us. I get into the elevator and see that the District 3 boy is laughing at us. I shoot him a look just as the doors close.

The elevator stops at the top floor. The apartment is decent. I expected it to be better. My escort says that Training Center building room will be better.

It takes about twenty minutes for the Reapings to start. District 1 is different than usual. The boy is in but I'm not too sure about the girl.

District 2 will make a great addition to the alliance. Both seem like they are trained.

I've already seen the District 3 tributes. I'm surprised the boy volunteered for no reason. He must think he can win.

Then comes the beautiful beaches that I'm gal to call my home. I watch as Viktor and I volunteer. I kinda looks awkward up there but so does Viktor.

District 5 is typical. The girl is a little smaller than usual though.

District 6 brings a volunteer. Both these tributes look like they will make it past the bloodbath but not too long after that.

District 7 has that child of a victor. The girl is nothing special, though. "The boy is going to be with us." I tell Viktor. He agrees.

District 8 isn't really special. Both bloodbaths. Same goes for the pathetic District 9 tributes.

The District 10 boy seems tough but the doesn't. I will watch out for the boy.

District 11 is different. The girl volunteers for her sister. She will defiantly get sponsors. The boy seems semi tough.

District 12 raises red flags in my head. The girl is a rebel. She is my target.

"So what do you guys think about this years tributes?" Dianna asks.

"This year seems to be a little tougher than usual." Viktor says.

"What about allies?" Sheldon asks.

"I'm thinking the boy from 1, both from 2 and the boy from 7." I says.

"I agree with her but I'm going to keep an eye on District 3, the boys from 6 and 10, and the girls from 11 and 12." Viktor says.

I then head to my room wondering what the arena will be like. A mountain range? A tropical island? Desert? Rain forest or regular forest? Something indoors? Ruined city? It can be any of those. I personally want a tropical island. Those games are always fun and beautiful to watch.

**Itzel Clarke POV**

I walk out of the building to see the Hayden boy on a stretcher. He's going to the hospital. What a baby. He just fell down a few stairs. Man up, he shouldn't be hurt that much.

I see his parents giving me a death glare. I wink at them and the mother gasps. Why is she mad? I just saved her son's life. I wasn't just going to let him be free while I have a slim chance at dying. I was going to make him pay for being Reaped, and I did.

I climb into the limo and stand up so I'm outside the sun roof. I start cheering. I'm above all the scum now.

It takes a twenty minute car ride to get to the train station. I slip back down in the limo once we arrive. Melanie is sitting there with her arms crossed. She seems annoyed with me.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" I ask. "Why are you sad? We're going into the games! We're famous!"

She just rolls her eyes. I told myself I wouldn't kill my own district partner but if she keeps this up, I might have to.

I practically run to the train. Once I get in, my mouth drops. This is amazing! I love it.

"We will arrive in the Capitol in a few hours. Do what you will until then." The escort says. I hate her accent with my whole being. I wish I could just snip her vocal cords.

I go into my room and take a quick shower. It take maybe five minutes because I don't want to miss anything on tv. The recaps of last years game starts in like ten minutes. It was the best games to date because of the number of tributes.

I run out of my room just as the recaps begin. The bloodbath is always my favorite part of any games. This game had like 40 deaths just at the bloodbath. I didn't really care who won the games as long as they weren't stupid. And last year, a stupid person won. I would probably kill that Allan kid if I could. You don't go a whole game without killing someone but he did. If I win, I know who my next kill will be.

I watch the game from start to finish and by the time it end, we pull into the Capitol. I change into a black T-shirt and black slacks. Melanie wears a yellow sundress.

We walk out and see the crowd. All the flashes. These people are so stupid. They all came here to get just a glimpse of me. I love the idea of the Capitol and the games but the people here are so ridiculous. One guy tries to touch me and I spit in his face. How dare he!

We are just about halfway through the crowd when I see District 4. Melanie sees them as well. They are walking into the Remake center. I see the girl and start laughing my a** off. She notices and that only fuels my laughter. She then shoots me the death glare, that's when I loose it. I'm on my ground clutching my side because it hurts too much from the laughter. I can barely breath. I hope all the careers are like her, short and weak.

I'm helped up by my mentor Calvers. Melanie is already in the elevator waiting with her mentor Jessup. The second I get into the elevator, the doors close and I'm taken to an upper floor that I am to stay the night in.

After a few minutes, the recaps begin. I laugh probably the hardest I ever have when I see the girl from District 1. She is only thirteen! She'll be a bloodbath for sure. The boy doesn't seem that strong.

District 2 bring forth two volunteers and two typical careers. The girl is said to be seventeen but she looks more like twenty. The boy seems dangerous as well. Nothing I can't handle, though.

I watch Melanie get reaped and myself volunteer. Melanie looks smaller on tv for some reason.

I laugh as hard as I did outside when District 4 appears. The girl is number one on my hit list for no particular reason other than that death glare. It was funny but it was meant to scare me. Her district partner doesn't seem that tough.

District 5 is pathetic. I can easily kill both. The girl makes me laugh.

District 6 reminds me of my own Reapings. The guy volunteers and the girl is Reaped. They aren't that big of threats, especially the girl.

District 7 has a victor's child and a pretty girl. I want the victor's child to be my kill. The girl might make it a few days.

District 8 are bloodbaths for sure. Hopefully it will be by my hands.

The girl from District 9 makes me laugh. She's like a foot tall! Even the boy is small. Oh how I would like to kill both of them.

District 10 has a tough looking boy and small girl. I can easily take out the boy if I really wanted to.

District 11 has a volunteer. She's really pretty too. Prettier that the girls from 2, 4, and 7. The only down side is that she's too tall. I know what I want to do with her. The boy is nothing special.

District 12 is rebellious like always. Well, this year is a little different. They wonder why they never win. They are so stupid! I will kill the girl hopefully.

"Looks like you have some tough competition this year." Jessup says.

"Nothing I can't handle." I say.

"And what makes you say that?" Jessup insists.

"Well the careers basically have four decent tributes and everyone else is too stupid to accept the fact that they are dead already." I say.

"I think the careers, the boy from 6 and the boy from 10 are dangerous." Melanie says ignoring me.

"I will protect you." I say winking at her. She just walks away to her room.

I follow her lead and go to bed. I can't wait for the games.

**What do you think about Bree's reaction to the other tributes?**

**What do you think about Vincent's reaction to the other tributes?**

**What do you think about Sirena's reaction to the other tributes and about Itzel?**

**What do you think about Itzel's reaction to the other tributes?**

**What do you predict are some of the tributes plans?**

**Who's your favorite and least favorite tribute so far?**


	16. Chapter 16: Chariot Rides

**Sorry for the late update! I'm so sorry. And sorry it's short.**

**Natalie Spangler POV **

Glaze has made is quite clear he hates. He kept giving me the death glare on the train until I finally asked him to stop. He then went off on me. He said I'm not in the Career alliance. Well fine, I didn't want to be in that murderous alliance anyways.

Now, I'm in the Remake Center with freaks pulling out any strand of hair that's out of place. They paint my nails so they have a design like a Peacock feather. Looks like I will be wearing the Peacock feather dress that's so over done for District 1. Don't get me wrong, it's beautiful, but it's so old.

"Your stylist, Geneva, look come it shortly to style your hair and makeup." Some guy with with eyes, red hair, and yellow skin says.

After about 5 minutes of waiting for Geneva, she finally walks through the doors. She has blue teeth, green hair, and purple skin.

"I just want to say that it is an honor being your Stylist." She says.

"Is this your first year or something?" I ask.

"Yes! I will make you beautiful." She says in her high pitched voice.

She does what she said she would do. I look in the mirror and see my blonde hair curled, my make up is perfect, and the dress is more comfortable then what I thought it would be like.

"What do you think?" She asks.

"I think it's amazing!" I say.

**Ace Phillips POV **

"I think it's horrible!" I shout. I'm standing in tree costume. "Why are we going back to this? Why can't we be dressed up like last year?" I will do anything to take this off. Anything, you name it.

"Sorry, but I didn't want to copy last years outfit." My stylist says.

"But last year District 7 won! Everyone started to like them because of their costumes." I'm starting to get pissed.

That's when Alexander comes in.

"Sorry Ace. We have to go down now." He says. We walk down to the main floor where the chariots are at. I've already started to think of some allies. I already have Aspen but I want the boys from 5, 6, and 10. I also want the girls from 11 and 12.

Once Alexander leaves, Aspen and I head to the boy from 5, Cooper.

"Hi." Aspen says.

"Hi I'm Cooper."

"Let's get straight to it. Want to be in alliance with us?" I ask. Wow, that was straight forward.

"Wow, that was straight forward." He says taking the words right out of my mouth. "Sure."

"Great!" I say.

Then a bell chimes and I see the District 1 chariot start rolling. I say goodbye to Cooper and head to my chariot.

It then starts to roll.

**Random Capitol girl POV (sorry Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived. It was a good idea)**

I watch as the District 1 tributes roll out of the building. They are wearing peacock feathered suits. I love Natalie! She's so cute and so brave. I really like Glaze too. He might win.

District 2 is dressed like gods. They looks so amazing! Vincent is so hot! I hope one of them win!

District 3 is dressed in wires and the boy is laughing psychotically. The girl has a straight face and is looking forward. I can't wait to see what they will be like in the games!

District 4 looks amazing as always! Viktor, aka 'eye candy', is dressed like Poseidon. His district partner Sirena, who is so pretty, is dressed like a siren. They are like an evil kind of mermaid or something.

District 5 is dressed like power towers. Cassie is so cute. I want her to win too!

District 6 looks like train conductors. Boring but I love the tributes!

District 7 looks dull this year. Last years costumes were 10x better. I love Ace and Aspen! I hope they win!

District 8 looks like rag dolls. The girl is so pretty and the guy is handsome. I can't see them winning but I hope they make it really far!

District 9 has one of my favorites in the game. They are dressed in tan jump suits with tan sequins on them. They are suppose to be a grain of wheat. The girl is by far the cutest and I just want to squeeze her! The boy is also small and cute! I hope they win!

District 10 is dressed like a cowboy and cowgirl. The boy is good looking and the girl is so cute! I hope they make it far!

District 11 looks like splattered berries. I've been waiting for the girl for a while now. She is the prettiest girl this year! There are many this year but she takes the crown. The boy looks strong and will make it far. I hope the girl wins!

District 12 gets some boos. They are dressed like coal miners. Yawn. The girl scares me. She makes me think she will kill me. She could make it far. The boy looks like a bloodbath. I hope they don't win!

After all the chariots pass, I think of who I want to win. One thing comes to mind. A lot of them. I don't want to see any of them die! But death is the fun party. I'm excited for the games!

**What was your favorite chariot ride costume?**


	17. Chapter 17:Training Day 1

**Safi Pride POV **

I feel someone tapping me on my shoulder. I flop over in my bed to see it was just an Avox. I guess this is my wake up call.

I get up and walk over to the mirror. I really need a shower. The shower is huge. You could probably fit 20 people in it. It's nice being alone in the shower. I start to day dream of what life would be like if I win the games. I would get to see my family again. I would get to live in pea-

"Safi! Training starts in 5 minutes!" I hear Jean shout, bring me back to reality.

I get out and dry off. I see an outfit on the bed that wasn't there before. It's probably my training outfit.

I walk into the main room on the floor where Jean, my mentor, and my escort are waiting. "You don't want to be late now do you?" My escort says.

I ignore him and walk straight to the elevator. Jean rushes to my side.

The elevator ride takes a good two minutes. Two minutes of awkward silence between Jean and I.

We finally hit the gym floor. We are the last to arrive. All the careers and a few of the others give us dirty looks.

The trainer goes through a speak until we are able to disperse. I go to the fire making section.

Just as I manage to creat a decent fire, I feel my back being rubbed. I whip around and see it's the freak from 3.

"Get the hell off of me!" I shout. I don't care if everyone heard me. The boy grins and walks away to do something's with wires.

I'm really freaked out. I hope he doesn't make it a long time in the games.

I then go over to an obstacle course. The top run is set by the boy from 4 with 2 minutes and 30 seconds. I run through it and get a time of 4 minutes and 59 seconds. I was way off.

The next thing I do is observe. The careers are all together minus one. Their is another alliance with the pair from 7 and the boy from 5. I watch as that alliance adds a new member, the girl from 12.

**Sparrow Farmer POV **

The bell chimes signaling it's time for lunch. For me, the chime indicates that training is half over.

I sit by myself. The careers are laughing it up. Another alliance is together sitting far away from the careers. There is a two person alliance with the girls from 6 and 8. And a boys alliance with the boys from 6 and 8. The two alliances don't sit with each other so I assume that they are not in an alliance with each other.

Just as lunch is about to be over, the girls from 6 and 8 appear at my table.

"Can I help you?" I ask, trying not to make eye contact.

"Yes you can." The girl from 6 says.

"We like you. We want you in our alliance." The girl from 8 says.

They both stair at me for a few seconds as I ponder on the decision. I realize that, with the careers out there, that I should ally with someone.

"Sure" I say simply trying to act cool.

"That's great!" The girl from 8 says. "I'm Marianna."

"I'm Bree." The girl from 6 says.

"I'm Sparrow."

**Carter Lasher POV **

After lunch, I head over to the knives section. I learn how to fight with knives and how to defend myself.

This morning I just played around with whips, since I can easily use them, and now I'm trying out knives. Not to brag but I am actually pretty good with them.

After training with knives for a good two hours, the girls from 12 and 7 approach me.

"Hi." The one who I know as America, says.

"Since you probably already know her name, I'm Aspen." The girl from 7 says.

"Hi." I say under my breath.

"Okay. Let's cut to the chase. We are starting an alliance to take down the careers." America says. "You want in?"

"Um..." I'm actually pretty shocked. I never would have guessed that the rebel girl would want me to join her. "Who all is in this alliance?" I ask.

"My district partner Ace, who's father and friends are Victors so we can get a lot of sponsors, the boy from 5, Cooper, America, and me." Aspen says.

"Okay. I'm in." Being allies with Ace can win me tons of sponsors.

"Oh yeah, I also want the girls from 3 and 11." America says. It seems as though even Aspen is shocked by this. "If they are with us, one of us will win."

"Fine. But we will wait until tomorrow." Aspen says.

We walk over to the others and I am introduced. I really like Ace. He seems like a good kid. Cooper seems to be a little shy.

Throughout the rest of training, I learn that Cooper is all about defense. He uses a rod to block attacks from trainers an also gives them a good smack. His skill might actually come in handy. Ace is very skilled with axes. He says his father sent him to work even though he never needed the money and it was for him to learn how to use an ax without it being illegal training. Aspen is just as good with an ax as Ace. She is probably better than Ace. America is skilled in Archery. She isn't as good as the careers but at least she can hit a moving target.

When the bell goes off signaling that training time for today is over, I glance at the Gamemakers viewing room. They are giving me a dirty look. I shrug it off.

I stand in the elevator until Sparrow and the pair from 9 board it.

Once the District 9 tributes get off, Sparrow looks at me and says "I made some new friends."

"So did I." Okay that was kind of creepy.

I step out of the elevator to find my mentor sitting in the main room. His name is Kalvin. He's in his mid 60's.

"How did training go?" He asks.

"Pretty good. I am in an alliance with the girls from 6 and 8." Sparrow says. So those are her 'new friends'.

"Well I'm in an alliance with the boy from 5, both from 7, and the girl from 12." I say.

"The girl from 12? That America girl?" Kalvin and Sparrow say at the same exact time.

"You shouldn't be around her. Her family were some of the ones that wanted that Katniss Everdeen girl from 12 to lead a rebellion. Her father is a major rebel." Kalvin says. He's pretty wise. "She's bad news."

"I don't care! If we stick together, then the careers won't win. That's really all that matters to the outlining districts. As long as a career doesn't win, we will be okay. But they win almost every year!" I begin to shout. I then realize how obnoxious I'm being and walk away to my room.

I sit in my room, wondering if Kalvin is right. I come to the conclusion that I don't care if I die, as long as a career doesn't win. Don't get me wrong, I will do anything and everything in my power to win, but if I don't, I want one of my allies to win. Whoever it may be.

**How do you feel about the whole Itzel and Safi harassment?**

**Do you like the alliances?**

**Are there any alliances you want to see formed?**


	18. Chapter 18: Training Day 2

**Well, with only two reviews last chapter, it's pretty obvious some people don't care about their tributes. If they don't care about them, neither will I. I can't wait to kill off some peoples tributes. **

**P.S. I'm not going to let a tributes win if the submitter isn't reviewing or doing anything. Then it wouldn't be unfair to the people who are devoted to the story.**

**Cassi Stone POV **

"Cassi! Let's go!" I hear Vincent calling my name.

I'm eating breakfast before I go down to training. "Um, can't I finish?" I ask.

He signs. "Okay, but hurry."

"Well since you said to hurry.." I slowly put the piece of bacon in my mouth.

He looks slightly mad and slightly amused. He walks away. I finish eating my breakfast.

"Great, now can we go?" He asks.

"Yes." I ask.

"Wait!" Enobaria comes running down the hall.

"What is it?" Vincent is actually starting to get made.

"Have fun." She says with a smile. I start to laugh and Vincent looks pissed off.

He walks straight into the elevator. I follow his lead.

"So what do you plan on doing today?" I ask.

"Well first off, I'm asking that Ace kid to join the alliance. Then I'll just train for a while. You?" He says.

"I was going to bring this up when we were all together but I was thinking about the girl from 3." I say.

The elevator door opens. Ironically, Glaze, Viktor and Sirena are standing right in front of us.

"Well, ask." Vincent says.

"What?" Viktor seems confused.

"I want the girl from 3. I think she will be a great addition. I mean look at her." I point over to the girl waiting by the trainer. "She has about as much muscle as the strongest boy here." Obviously I'm over exaggerating but she does have the 3 most muscle mass here besides Sirena and I.

"We will watch her today and then see if she will be good." Glaze says.

I agree and walk to the center of the gym. Once again, the District 11 tributes are the last ones here. I shoot them a dirty look. Finally, the trainer gives the speak and then we are able to do what we want.

I head over the bow rang. I string the black one I used yesterday and get to work. I stand twenty yards from the target. I shoot twelve arrows and eleven of them hit the head and one hits the chest. I repeat the cycle three more times until I want to do something else.

I notice Vincent approaching the boy from 7. I can't hear them from where I am but I can tell it's getting heated. I can see the boy shaking his head and pointing to his district partner. Then Vincent shouts "You will be sorry!" Now that I could hear.

I walk over the the throwing knives station. There are like no knife throwers this year. It's kind of weird. Im willing to bet money that every career knows how to throw knives but none of us prefer them.

I grab ten knives and let them fly. Seven of them hit the target, one hits it but bounces off, and the other two miss.

"Hey, want to see something?" The trainer says.

"Sure." I say.

The trainer places three knives in his hand and throws them all at once. One hits the forehead, one hits the chest and one hits the stomach of the dummy. My mouth drops. The trainer starts to laugh at my expression. He does it again but this time, one hits the dummy in the heart, one in the middle of it's chest and one in it's right lung.

"Teach me your ways." I say in disbelief.

He starts laughing laughing. "Okay but it might take a while."

"Then we better get started."

He hands me three knives and I attempt to throw them. I fail miserably. After the tenth attempt, one knife hits the dummy in the head but the other two bounce off.

The bell goes off.

"I'll be back after lunch, okay?" I ask eagerly.

"Okay, see you then."

**Melanie Woods POV **

Like yesterday, I grab my food and sit at an unoccupied table away from everyone else. From here, I can see all twenty three tributes. Two groups of five, one group of three and one group of two. Then nine others, including myself, are sitting alone. But not for too long.

I watch as the careers walk straight past the table they were at yesterday and come my way. I don't know what's going on.

"Hi. I'm Cassi." Says the girl from 2.

"What do you guys want?" I ask.

"We were wondering if you wanted to be in our alliance. We could use someone like you, plus you will be protected." The boy from 4, Viktor I think, says.

I think about this for a few seconds. If I stay with them, I will have protection. If I stay with them, they won't be hunting me down. If I stay with them, they won't see if coming once I stab them in the back.

"Okay." I say.

"Great!" Cassi says.

They sit down at my table. They all introduce themselves. Then I introduce myself. They seem pretty happy with my decision. They talk about their lives. It's pretty boring.

"In District 4, I live on a -" Sirena get interrupted.

The girl from 11 is shouting at Itzel. He must have been messing with her again. He does that a lot and it's really creepy and annoying. Sirena looks furious because she was interrupted.

"Can you just shut the hell up for once?" Sirena screams across the lunch room at Itzel.

"Watch it beautiful!" He shouts back.

Sirena sits back down. "We he this annoying back in 3?" She asks.

"I never knew him. I've heard of him, but never knew him." I say.

Just as lunch is about to end, we get a new visitor at the table. It's Itzel.

"Hey baby. Want me to stop talking to her because you want me to talk to you?" He says whispering into Sirena's ear.

She does this cool little move where she flips around, knocking Itzel onto the ground, and shoves her foot in his throat.

"You're my first target in the arena, so watch out!" She says through her teeth.

"Oh ,I'm scared." Itzel says sarcastically.

Then Peacekeepers rush to Itzel's rescue. They pick up Sirena and escort her out of the room.

"You better watch it freak." Viktor says.

Right after he says that, the bell rings. I slowly walk back to the gym and begin to fight a dummy in hand-to-hand combat. I fight the most difficult trainer and win.

**Bree Feather POV**

Marianna, Sparrow, and I are now working with swords. The boy from 1 is with us. The girl 1 is perches in a tree, shooting targets with a slingshot. The dummies are being smashed with that thing. The girl from 2 is at the knife throwing station. She throws three knives at once and they all hit the dummies chest. She starts to jumps up and down. The boy from 2 is fighting a trainer with just a knife. The trainer has a sword but the boy is winning. The girl from 3 is punching a trainer in the face. The boy 3 is in the trap making section. The girl and boy from 4 are spearing down moving dummies. The boy from 5 is smacking a trainer with a stick. I can't find the girl from 5. Mason is punching a punching bag. The girl and boy from 7 are decapitating dummies with axes. The boy from 8, Darren, is at the camouflage station. The boy from 9 is fighting with a sickle. The girl from 9 is running the obstacle course. Carter is strangling a dummy with a lasso. The girl from 11 is throwing knives. The boy from 11 is making a fire. The boy from 12 is at the edible plant station. And finally, America is shooting arrows.

"Hey guys look." I whispers, pointing at the girl from 1. Just the, a small ball flys through the air and smacks a dummy in the temple.

"Great job. That would have definitely kill that if it was a person." A trainer says to the girl from 1.

"We need someone trained." Sparrow says.

With that, we are on our way to the slingshot station.

"Hi." Marianna says. "What's your name?"

The girl jumps down from the tree. "I'm Natalie. Nice to meet you." She says.

"We were wondering if you would like to be apart of our alliance." Sparrow say.

"Why?" She says

"Because you look strong. We could really use someone that's trained. Plus, you would fit right in." I say.

The girl gets a look on her face, she is definitely thinking about her decision. "Okay. What can you guys do?"

"I'm okay with swords." I say.

"I know all the poisonous plants." Marianna says.

"I can make a fire and I'm good with a whip." Sparrow says.

"Perfect." Natalie says with a smile.

**Cooper Soot POV**

Well, looks like we lost our chance with the girl from 3. Now we need to get the girl from 11.

We all walk up to the girl as she throws a knife.

"Hi, Safi, is it?" Carter asks. He told me earlier that he has a little crush on her.

"Yes. Can I help you?" She ask.

"Yes. We have an alliance forming. We want you to be in it." Carter says.

"Well..." She takes a long pause. I can see Carter getting anxious. "No. I'm good." She turns around and launches another knife.

"No?" He says.

"Yeah. I'm fine on my own." She says.

"We can protect you. If we are all together, we can win." America says.

"Look. I'm not stupid. Obviously you are going to defy the Capitol or something. I don't want to die in that arena so my odds are better when I don't have a mutt on my a** every second." She says.

I think she found out. Yes, America's family has contacted her since she's been here. She told us that all we have to do is survive a few days so they can get someone to come get us. She says that her father has built up an army of some sort and that they are ready to take down the Capitol.

"What do you mean?" America says.

"Can you just go away. I already said no." She says.

"But we can get out." America says.

The trainer looks over at us. He then walks out the door. It's probably nothing. Trainers leave all the time.

Safi walks away.

"Hey. The five of us are still strong. We can make it." I say.

The bell chimes and training is officially over. I walk to the elevator and wait for Cassie. She comes running from behind a tree. We go back up to the floor.

I go to my room and try to go to sleep. I can't. I keep thinking of Ginny and how the games are in three days. I hope I can make it back to her. Back to my life in District 5.

Soon.

**The games are right around the corner! Next chapter will be the first 6 districts private session. The next chapter will be the last 6 districts pirate session. Then interviews. Then bloodbath!**

**What did you think about the chapter?**

**What do you think about America and her plan?**

**What do you think about Itzel's harassment?**


	19. Chapter 19: Private Sessions Part 1

**Natalie Spangler POV **

It's too early to be awake. It's 7 in the morning. I had to get up at 6 AM. This is not okay.

I sit in the lunch room by Glaze. I want to sit with my allies but I have to sit here. It's really boring. Glaze keeps talking to Cassi and Vincent (no duh, they are seated right next to each other).

"Natalie Spangler, please report to your private training session." Finally.

I walk through the doors. The good thing about going first is that none of the Gamemakers are drunk and all their attention is on me. "You have 15 minutes."

I run to a sword trainer and take the most lethal sword off the rack. We battle for a few minutes until I have the tip of my sword at his throat. I see that I still have a lot of time left so I go on to my second-best weapon, a slingshot.

I climb the rock wall in two minutes. Once I'm up there, I get started. I place a small silver ball into the holster, aim for a dummy cross the gym, pull back, and fire. The ball makes a sound as it cuts through the air. It clocks the dummy in the head and it falls of it's pedestal. I do with about ten more times until I'm finally dismissed.

I can't wait to see what score I got. I hope it's better then Glazes so I can rub it in his face. "Natalie Spangler with a score of 9." I'm happy with it. Glaze seems kind of mad though.

**Glaze Daubney POV **

"Are you excited?" Cassi asks me.

"Yeah but I'm also really nervous."

"Glaze Daubney please report to your private training session." I hop out of my seat. All my allies shout 'Good Luck' louder then what was necessary.

"You have 15 minutes. Oh and Glaze, if you take down anyone in the alliance with America in it, you will receive a special gift." The Head Gamemaker announces. What?

"Okay?" I say confused.

I take a sword off the rack and begin to slice up dummies. I've destroyed ten dummies is about five minutes. I then go on to part two of my two part plan. I run to the spear rack and throw every single one on the rack. Every single one lands in the chest of the dummy. Every single one is a kill shot. I am the dismissed.

I can't get a 9. If I get the same score as Natalie, she will hang that over my head until the day I kill her. "Glaze Daubney with a score of 10." I almost jump out of my seat. I'm so happy!

**Cassi Stone POV **

"How do you think Glaze did?" I ask, trying to pass the time.

"He probably did okay but I will do better." Vincent says.

"Not as good as I'll do, that's for sure." I say.

"Cassi Stone please report to your private training session." Some robotic voice says.

I walk through the door. This is going to be a long 15 minutes. "You have 15 minutes to present your chosen skill. And Cassi, we want the alliance of 5 dead. There is a special gift if you kill one of them." I'm taken back from what the Head Gamemakers said. Well, I was going to kill them anyways so everything's good.

I run to the sword fighting station and start to demolish some dummies. Once five of them are shredded into pits and pieces, I head the bow and arrow station. I take twelve arrows and shoot them. Eleven of them hit dead center in the bullseye and one hits the ring around the center. Now for my finale. I simply walk to the knife throwing station. I place three knives in one hand fire them all at once. I watch as one flies into the head, one to the chest, and one to the groin. I hear some of the male Gamemakers make a weird sound. I am then dismissed.

Glaze got a ten! I was thinking he would get around a 9. That will be a tough score to beat. "Cassi Stone with a score of 11." My mouth drops. That is the hight someone can get without being perfect at everything.

**Vincent Phillips POV **

I talk with Melanie and Sirena until my name is called.

I walk through the doors. This will be a piece of cake. If I don't get a 12 I will be shocked. "You have 15 minutes to show us what you got. Vincent, kill the other big alliance." Are they allowed to tell me who to kill? Do they always do this every year?

"Okay?" I say as I walk over to the sword station. Looks like many people have been here. I ask for two trainers to fight. Two trainers come out and then the fun begins. I swiftly takeout one before he knows what hit him. The other looks shocked and begins to fight. After a few minute, he's on the group. I win. I then run over to the spear section. I throw ten spears. Ten hit the target but only seven are bullseye's. I see I have enough time to show them my favorite weapon, the knife. I take a large knife and ask for another trainer. The one I took out first comes over. He has a sword. In two minutes, he is disarmed and now i have the sword. I win again. I am then dismissed.

I can't believe Cassi's score. It's amazing. Good for her. But I will do better. "Vincent Phillips with a score of 11." Looks like District 2 is a force to be reckoned with this year.

**Melanie Woods POV**

I haven't really decided what I want to do yet. I'm thinking hand-to-hand combat but I've been doing that the whole time. I just decide to do hand to hand combat. It's what I'm good at.

"Melanie Woods please report for your private training session." I hear robotic voice say.

"Bye." I say to my allies.

"Good luck Melanie." Sirena says.

I walk to the middle of the gym. "Good morning Melanie." The Head Gamemaker says. I nod to him. "Yeah 15 minutes to show us what you got." He says.

I walk over to the hand-to-hand combat section. There are two trainers there, I pick the female one. We begin to fight. The fight rages on until I have broken her nose. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry." I say.

"No you're good." She says as she sweeps my leg off the ground. I slam to the floor. I get up. The female trainer tags out with the male.

The man and I begin to fight. The bell sounds just as I knock them out unconscious.

"Thank you. You are dismissed."

I've been thinking. All my allies have gotten phenomenal scores and all I did was break a woman's nose. I even said sorry. I'm so stupid! Finally my face appears. "Melanie Woods with a score of 8." That's not too bad of a score.

**Itzel Clarck POV**

"Don't worry. I can keep you safe in the arena. Trust me, you don't want to be on the opposite side as me. You will regret it." I say to Sirena. She hates me. It's quite evident. I plan on killing every last tribute here. Well besides the ones who die in the bloodbath.

"Why do you love to annoy me? Why can't you just shut the hell up?" She asks me.

"Come on now baby. Don't be like that." Obviously I'm not attracted to her. I'm not attracted anyone here. Sirena and Safi are pretty but they are also very stupid. The reason why I'm acting like this is to make everyone think I'm stupid but in reality I will be the Victor and they will all fall by my hands.

"Look freak, stay away from her or I will make sure you don't make it past the bloodbath." Viktor says. I love toying with them.

"Itzel Clark, please report for your private training session."

"Thank God!" Sirena says.

I walked straight over to the wire section. I ignore whatever the Head Gamemakers says and begin to work on my trap. It takes about 10 minutes to assemble but once it's finished, I set it off. I set off by rolling five dummies into the trap. All five are burnt to a crisp. All five are 'dead'. The Gamemakers look pretty impressed. I got this idea from a District 3 Victor Beetee. I've always idoled him. I am then dismissed.

It's ridiculous how almost everyone has a pretty high score so far. "Itzel Clark with a score of 8." Not bad. Not good.

**Sirena Brooke POV **

You don't know how happy I am now that that Itzel freak is gone.

I can't wait to shove a spear through with face.

"Sirena Brooke, please report for your private training session." I get up and say goodbye to Viktor.

I walk through the doors and walk to the center of the gym."Welcome Sirena. You have 15 minutes to show us your chosen skill. And Sirena, there will be a special gift involved if you take out one of the rebellious tributes."

"Sure thing." I say.

I run over to the spear throwing station. I take ten spears and launch them, rapid-fire, at a target. Nine out of ten are kill shots and the other one would make a tribute disabled. I then run over to the trident station. These are heavier than spears but they're also more efficient. I launched two of them, both would kill a tribute.

I see I have three minutes left and I just decide to run around the gym. I make it three quarters of a mile when the buzzer goes off. I am then dismissed.

I hope I get something high. All the scores have been really good. I can't believe Itzel got an 8. What did he do? I can't wait to see my score. "Sirena Brooke with a score of 10." I am pleased. I was hoping for an 11 but a 10 is good enough.

**Viktor Leevin POV **

It's actually kind of awkward being the only career in the room. A few of the brave souls in the room are giving me dirty looks. I'll just end up killing them. Their loss.

"Viktor Leevin please report."

I walk into the gym and spot Sirena leaving. I walk to the trident station. "You have 15 minutes to show us what you have learned. Before you start, I want to tell you about a little offer we are giving out. If you manage to kill one of the tributes in the rebellious alliance you will be given a special gift."

"That's awesome! But can you do that?" I ask. I know I shouldn't have asked. They all give me a really dirty look.

I ignore it as I start to send spears into dummies. I send fifteen of them into dummies from thirty yards away. Thirteen of them would be a kill shot, one skimmed a dummy and then the last one missed just by a few inches. I notice I have about seven minutes left. I then began to fight a trainer, with a sword, with the trident. I defeat the trainer with about two minutes left. I think that was a good performance so I just dismiss myself. I noticed a few Gamemakers still giving me dirty looks.

I sit in the couch. Sirena got a very good score. I hope that, with the dirty looks, I would still get a score solely based on my performance. "Viktor Leevin with a score of 9." I'm mad. I deserved at least a 10.

**Cassie Handiworth POV **

All throughout training I've been training with the dagger. While everyone was making alliances I was just by myself. For the first day I hid behind a tree, for the second day I mostly hid behind a tree but I also trained a little when the careers weren't watching. I think I'll get somewhere in the 3 to 5 range from my training session.

"Cassie Handiworth please report."

I walk in and noticed that the Gamemakers are a little mad. I wonder what happened. "You have 15 minutes." The Head Gamemaker says.

I run over to a rack of knives. I pick a knife that looks pretty scary and deadly. I then begin to cut up some dummies with the knife. I think I'm making some damage. I noticed that the Gamemakers don't look that impressed. I better do something that I've never tried before. I run thirty yards away from the dumpy. This is my one shot. I've never done this before but i'm losing the Gamemakers. I need to spice it up. I throw the knife with all my power. It will probably miss the dummy completely. I watch as the knife sliced through the air. To my surprise the knife penetrates the dummy straight in the chest. My mouth drops. I could never do that in a million years if I tried. I am then dismissed.

I can't believe that worked. That was the first time I ever attempted throwing knife in my life. I got a kill shot! "Cassie Handiworth with a score of five." I wasn't expecting anything higher. Anyone from a career district can easily do what I did.

**Cooper Soot POV **

I glance over to my allies. We all agreed to do everything that we can to get a high score. We need sponsors.

"Cooper Soot, please report."

I walk through the doors. The Gamemakers don't even see me. "You have 15 minutes. Please begin."

I walk over and grab a wooden staff. I call over some trainers and we begin to battle. They strike at me, I dodge and smack them. This goes on for a while. I then go on the offensive. I begin to smack them harder than ever before. But within five minutes I am defeated by a trainer. I thought I had five minutes left but I am dismissed.

Cassie got a decent score but everyone else got a much higher score. I hope I get a high score to. Even though I was defeated I did put up a good fight. "Cooper Soot with a score of 3." 3? I definitely deserved higher than a 3.

**Bree Feather POV**

I hope Natalie did well in her training session. If we all get high scores that means sponsors. Sponsors mean life in the arena.

"Bree Feather please report for your private training session." I get up, wave to Marianna and Sparrow, and walk through the sliding doors.

I can see that the Gamemakers aren't happy. I blow it off. "Welcome Bree. You have 15 minutes."

I walk over to a rack and grab a sword. I picture the faces of my parents on the dummies. I then begin to attack dummies. After about five minutes I've destroyed three of them. If only I could do that to my parents. What they did was more unfair then the games. I am their daughter too. I call for trainer. The trainer and I fight for about five minutes until it is declared a draw. I drop the sword and run to the poison berries section. I take a test and get a 98% on it. I always get these two berries mixed up, they look so similar. I am then dismissed.

I am very pleased with Natalie's score. I hope I can get a good score like hers. I probably won't though. Maybe if I had beaten the tra- "Bree Feather with a score of 6." I let out a sigh of relief. It's not a horrible score but It's definitely not the best.

**Mason Stross POV**

"Get off of me!" I shout. I notice I was just hallucinating again. I could have sworn it was real, my father strangling me.

Darren tells me to calm down. I listen. I am then called in for my training session.

I walk into the gym. "Your 15 minutes start now." The Head Gamemaker says.

I run over to the spears. I begin to slash dummies to bits. I don't know how many I've destroyed when I look at the clock. 5 minutes. I call for a hand-to-hand combat trainer. Within the five minutes, I'm pretty sure I broke his nose and his jaw. I am then dismissed.

I congratulate Bree on her fine score. Mine will defiantly be better though. "Mason Stross with a score of 9." That is amazing! I am then, in return, congratulated by Bree.

**The Bloodbath is right around the corner! It is sure to be a shocker ;) I promise.**

**What do you think about this chapter?**

**What do you think about the tributes scores?**


End file.
